Ectoplasmic Magic
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: Danny and Harry are twins, Danny has ghost powers, Harry and Danny are the boys who lived, going through their Hogwarts years. What could go wrong? Many, many things. K because of mild language SEQUEL: Ectoplasmic Magic Two
1. A newly found twin

** Hey everybody I'm doing my first crossover. I accept flames, but don't be mean! And no swearing. I don't own harry potter or danny phantom. There that's my disclaimer for the story. Danny and Harry are 11 in this story and Danny got his ghost powers when he was 9 so he knows all his powers. Harry and Danny are also twins. And they both have scars.**

Dumbledore stood on the end of Amity Road, at house 20618. He had come all the way to America to take Harry's twin brother Daniel to Hogwarts. Dumbledore just found out that Daniel was still alive and immediately apparated to America to recruit him.

Dumbledore walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A boy with black hair, blue eyes and a lightning bolt scar answered the door.

"Hi?" the boy said.

"Hello, does Daniel Fenton live here?"

"That's me!" The boy said happily

"May I come in? I need to talk to you." Dumbledore asked.

"Let me ask my mom." Daniel said as he ran to go fetch his "mother."

"She says you can come in." Daniel said when he came back.

Dumbledore entered and was offered a seat on the couch.

"Daniel, do you believe in magic?"

"I guess so, I mean if ghosts exist why not magic?" Daniel said. "And please, call me Danny."

"Ah, yes, ghosts. You've seen them?"

"Many times."

"What would you say if I told you that you're a wizard?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"I would believe you."

"_Well this is going to be easy!_" Dumbledore thought to himself. Dumbledore told Danny about his parents being killed by Voldemort, the Fentons not being his real parents, His brother Harry and about of his parents, and everything that had to do with magic and Hogwarts.

"Maddie I'm gonna leave you now and I probably wont come back." Danny said to Mr. Fenton, unable to look her in the eye. Apparently he took the Fentons not being his real parents, and his real parents being dead badly.

"Daniel Fenton did you just call me Maddie!"

"It's Daniel Potter and you know it!" Danny replied.

"Danny..." Maddie trailed off.

"Mrs. Fenton I'm sorry, my real parents are dead, I'm adopted, and I'm under a lot of pressure."

"Its alright. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Danny then left the house with Dumbledore.

"Grab my hand." Dumbledore said to Danny. Danny grabbed it and they apparated

_LINE BREAK_

Danny felt like he had just been squished into the tiniest thermos then let go again in Surrey, London in two seconds. He was now standing at number 4 Privet Drive with Dumbledore. Dumbledore lead him to the house and knocked on the door. A boy who looked exactly like Danny except he had green eyes and glasses.

"Wow. We're identical!" They said simultaneously.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"I'm your twin brother Danny!"

"I have a twin?"

"You do now!"

"Who is it boy!" Uncle Vernon waddled to the door.

"My twin."

"You have a twin?"

"He/I do/does now!" Danny and Harry said.

"Is he going to live here to!" Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"Yes" Harry and Danny said.

"Only for two weeks. Then these two will go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. He then explained everything to Harry like he did Danny. Danny then was moved in with Harry upstairs.

**Okay! Next chapter will be up very soon I promise.**


	2. Hogwarts Express and Bickering

**OK I'm back. On with the story!**

The Last two weeks at the Dursley's were horrible. Thank goodness they got out of there and are going to Hogwarts! Now if only they could get on to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. 9 ¾. How then saw a particularly, "plump" woman with 5 children.

"Every year, packed with muggles of course! Come on platform 9 ¾ this way!" She half shouted at he kids. They followed her as she walked to a rather large post.

"Percy you first." the oldest ran into the post and went straight through it and didn't come out the other side. Danny and Harry stood with their jaws hanging. The only thing that brought them back to earth was the sound of Harry's owl Hedwig, that wouldn't shut Danny's owl got tired of hedwig and was now telling her to shut up in owl language. A pair of twins did it next.

Just before the youngest male ran through, Harry stopped the woman.

"Excuse me! Can you show us-" Harry started.

"How to-" Danny said before the woman cut them off.

"Oh, how to get onto the platform! Yes, yes. It's Ron's frist time to Hogwarts as well." The boy smiled and nodded. "Just run straight at the wall, in between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it in a bit of a run if your scarred."

Harry went first, then Danny, then Ron. When they reached the platform, Harry and Danny struggled to get their luggage onto the train. Harry dropped his on his foot a few times and Danny almost got up the first step.

"Need some help?" The twins asked.

"Yes please." Danny and Harry pleaded.

Danny and Harry Did one luggage, and the twins did the other. Danny and Harry only got up the first step before dropping it on both their feet, so the twins had to do that one too. Danny and Harry wiped sweat off their face.

"Whats that?" The twins asked, each looking at one of the two's faces, and pointing to their scars.

"Oh. That." Harry and Danny said together. They both showed their scars.

"TWO HARRY POTTERS!" The twins shouted.

"NO! I'm Danny and that's Harry. Glasses, eyes, cant you tell!"

"Oh."

_LINE BREAK_

Harry and Danny found an empty compartment and started talking. However it got annoying when the were finishing eachother's sentences.

"And then, duldey,"

"Said that you looked stupid with glasses on."

"STOP FINISHING MY SENTENCES!"

"YOU STOP FINISHING MINE!"

"Um, can I sit here?" The youngest redhead boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Danny and Harry said. They glared at eachother and turned to face the boy next to them.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry/Danny Potter."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FINISHING MY SENTENCES!" They both said.

"ARHHH!"

After more fighting between the Potters, an african american boy with glasses came in.

"Can I sit here? Nobody will let me sit with them."

"Sure." Both Potters said. They then started to bicker again.

_LINE BREAK_

"Has anybody seen a toad? A boy named Nevile's lost one." A girl with curly brown hair said.

"Nope." The four boys said. The Potter boys Glared at eachother and started bickering again. About 5 minutes later, A girl with black hair, black clothes and lots of darkly colored make-up walked in and hit the two Potters on the side of their heads.

"OW!" They both said.

"OH MY GOSH SILENCE!" The girl said. "By the way, I'm Sam Manson and if you guys start fighting again I'll beat you both sensless."

"Danny Potter."

"Harry Potter."

"Tucker Foley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

_LINE BREAK_

They all went, changed their robes and arrived at Hogwarts minutes later.

**Wow that was long! Well please review. Flames are Ok. Don't be mean. No swearing.**

**Next chapter will be up very soon. I promise. :)**


	3. Sorting

**Ok third chapter! Here we go!**

A 10 foot tall man with a beard was calling first years. The 4 boys went and ditched the girls because they were acting like know-it-alls or being scary. They got on a boat together and watched as the got closer to the castle.

When they arrived, they got off the boats and walked over to a strict looking woman in an emerald green robe. She lead them to a huge door.

"I will call you inside when we are ready for you." She said. As she left two blonde boys came up to The Potter twins and looked at them.

"So, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." One of the blonde boys said. "Who's the look alike?"

"Danny Potter." Danny said, eyes glowing green. He closed them and made them switch back to blue.

"Ooh! Scary eyes! Well Malfoy this will be interesting. What do you say we teach him a lesson?" The other blonde boy said.

"Shall we Dash?"

"We shall."

Dash tried to punch Danny and out of instinct, Danny caught it and punched him back. The entire time his eyes were glowing green.

Dash looked at Danny in awe and walked away angrily. Malfoy went after him after glaring at the two Potters.

The woman in green came back.

"We're ready for you now."

They came in and walked to the front. The woman stood next to a stool and a worn old hat.

"Now," the woman in green said. "before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Now, Susan Bones!" A girl walked up to the woman and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl ran to the hufflepuff table.

"Dashell Baxter!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tucker Foley!"

"GRYIFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"GRYFFINDOR!

"Nevile Longbottom!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Samantha Manson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!

"Draco Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Daniel Potter!"

There was a lot of muttering in the great hall. Most of it was along the lines of "Wait, Daniel potter died 10 years ago!"

Danny walked up to the hat and it was placed on his head.

_Hmmm. Never seen one like this before. Not alive, yet not dead. A hero, with evil locked away, hoped to never be seen again. A survivor of an evil curse. Hmmm Interesting. Slytherin might be good. No, no to brave and courageous for that. Ah, I know were to put you. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Danny went to the Gryffindor table, and sat beside Tucker. The Weasley twins chanted "We got D. Potter!" for a long time.

"Harry Potter!"

"OH MY GOD ITS HARRY POTTER!" Some random kid in the crowd said.

"GRIFFNDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Ron Weasley!"

"ANOTHER WEASLEY! GRYFFINDOR!

The sorting ended and the all ate A TON of food. Then went up to the common room. The entire way ghosts would see Danny, giggle and fly away, or come up to him and greet him saying thank you repeatedly.

When they go up to the common room the found out that Harry, Danny, Nevile, Ron, and Tucker, were sharing a dormitory. They all went upstairs and fell asleep instantly, all except for Danny who's ghost sense kept him up all night.

**Okay please review. You know my rules. I'll update very soon**


	4. Revealed on the first day

**Ok to DanPhantom's Apprentice dont worry I might go through the whole book with this story. There will be more. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harry, Danny, Ron, and Tucker, the gotten lost many times that day. They were late to a lot of their classes because of ghosts, "doors," and moving staircases, and Peeves. For some reason Peeves respected Danny, and didn't bother him but to the others, they weren't as awesome

"Okay, why does Peeves like you so much!" Ron asked Danny.

"Because I saved him and all the other ghosts from Pariah Dark." Danny instantly covered his mouth. "_There goes my secret._" He thought.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Who's Pariah Dark?"They all said.

"Just the evil ghost king."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"With my ghost powers."

Then they all fainted in front of him. He spent the next hour dragging them one by one to the hospital wing. Then he waited for them for another thirty seconds.

"What happened?"

"Would you believe me if I told you you all got hit in the head during charms and then we brought you here?"

"No because I remember what happened." They all said.

"GREAT I HAVE 2 MORE TWINS!" Harry said angrily.

"Ok I explain later in the dormitory. I think Nevile heard me."

"Ok."

_LINE BREAK_

It was lunch, and Ron and Tucker were stuffing their faces, Hermione and Sam looked disgusted, and Danny and Harry just ate like normal people. Then a ghost came up to Danny.

"Oh Daniel, thank you so much for saving the ghost zone! Thank you! You are absolutely amazing." The ghost said. Then he flew away.

They all turned to Danny and the looks on their faces demanded and explination.

"In the dormitory, after Transfiguration."

They all nodded and resumed eating.

_LINE BRAK_

Transfiguration was good. The teacher was the woman in emerald green robes from the day before, and her name was Professor McGonagall. They all were given a piece of hay, and told to yurn it into a needle. The only person that could actually do it was Hermione.

Now there were 7 students in Harry and Danny's dormitory, listening to Danny explain.

"-and then I got turned into this," Danny transformed, "and I use my powers to fight ghosts, including said Pariah dark."

Harry, Tucker, Hermione, and Sam looked excited, and Nevile and Ron looked like they wanted to hide in the corner. Danny made two snowballs using his ice powers and threw them at Nevile and Ron.

"Hey snap out of it!" He said to them.

He switched back and they all went to bed awkwardly. Danny went to go ask Peeves if he could keep ghosts away from the Gryffindor common room and he did so Danny got to sleep that night.

**Ok this was a short one. But I'm gonna do the whole book in this story so its ok. Please review, you know my rules, I will update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	5. Quidditch and muggle ghosts

**Sorry for all the typos in the past! Now Chapter 5!**

The next couple weeks were great. Hogwarts was great! Now they were having their first broom lesson. With the Slytherins.

"Ok everyone put your right hand over your broom and say up." Madam Hooch said. **(Is that her name? I don't know how I don't know I read the book like 30 times :\ )**

"UP" Everyone in the class said.

Harry, Sam, and Malfoy's brooms shot up on the first try, Ron's hit him in the face, Danny's went up the second time, Hermione and Tucker's just rolled over, Nevile's didn't do a thing, and Dash's seemed to be scared of how fat he was, and bury itself deeper in the ground.

"Alright! Now that everyone has their brooms, mount them, kick up from the ground, hover for a moment, the touch back down."

Nevile did it first but couldn't get back down. His broom seemed to not be in his control. He was eventually thrown off.

"Ow, ow ow!" Nevile said as Madam Hooch touched his wrist

"Oh its a broken one come on lets go see Madam Prompfry." She said. "IF I SEE A SINGLE BROOM IN THE AIR THE PERSON RIDING IT WILL BE OUT OF HOGWARTS FASTER THAN THEY CAN SAY QUIDDITCH!"

Malfoy picked up a rememberall that Nelive had dropped while he was in the sky.

"Look what Longbottom dropped." He said.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"You can have it if you can catch it." Malfoy said as he sped off on his broom.

"No Harry, you heard what Madam Hooch said!" Hermione said to Harry.

Harry ignored her and mounted his broom and went after Malfoy.

"GIVE IT HERE MALFOY OR I'LL NOCK YOU OFF YOUR BROOM!" Harry shouted.

"Here take it!" Malfoy shouted as he threw the rememberall into the distance. Harry flew off and caught it after a 50 foot dive.

Everyone cheered for Harry as he lifted the small ball into the air.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING! YOU COULD HAVE BROCKEN YOUR NECK!"

"But Professor! It wasn't his fault!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah Malfoy-"Danny started.

"That's enough Mr. Potter and you as well Mr. Weasley. Now Potter follow me."

"Which one?" Harry and Danny asked.

"HARRY!"

"Ok." Harry said as he followed her.

"I swear one day there being two Potters is going to kill me." Professor McGonagall muttered.

She lead Harry to The defense against the dark arts classroom where Professor Quirrel was teaching. Harry's scar twinged a bit but he ignored it.

"Professor Quirrel, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Y-yes, g-g-go ahead." He stuttered.

A brown haired boy who was in about 4th year walked out of the class.

"Yes Professor?"

"Wood, I found you a seeker!"

"Him? But he's a first year!"

"See that ball in his hand? He caught that after a 50 foot dive. Not even Weasley could do that."

"Really! Well in that case I might have to train him up a little bit but other than that he's on the team!"

"Potter if you don't do good I might have to consider not punishing you about all of this. I really hope we get the cup this year. Last year I couldn't look Professor Snape in the eye for a week after Slytherin beat us."

_LINE BREAK_

"SEEKER! But first years never make the house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"A century. Wood told me."

"Nice job making the team Harry." One of the twins told them.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"What we do," The other twin (Danny thought it was George,) said. "Is make sure you don't get bloodied up to bad."

Harry gulped.

"Nobody ever really gets hurt in quidditch." Fred said.

"Occasionally someone will disappear, but they turn up in a month or two!" George said as him and Fred walked away.

"Oh go on Harry, quidditch is great!"

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry replied.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. Quidditch is in your blood."

"What?" Danny and Harry said.

_LINE BREAK_

They were standing in front of a plaque in a glass case. It showed the best quidditch teams Hogwarts ever had. On one the seeker was James Potter.

"YOUR DAD WAS A SEEKER! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't know..." Harry and Danny trailed off.

_LINE BREAK_

Danny's ghost sense went off a Skulker flew into his dormitory.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE! I CAN'T EVEN AVOID YOU AT HOGWARTS!"

"Nope! Now, I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT GHOST CHILD!"

Danny transformed and beat Skulker until he fainted. Then he dragged him to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Professor, what do I do with this?" Danny asked Dumbledore.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

"A muggle ghost."

"Um take him to Hagrid see what he can do.

So Danny dragged Skulker to Hagrid's hut, kicking him when he thought he would wake up. Danny knocked oh Hagrid's door.

"Hi... Hagrid I'm... Danny. I beat up this... muggle ghost….. when he... attacked me... and Dumbledore... told me to... bring …... to you." Danny panted. Skulker groaned and Danny kicked him in the face.

"Hmm. Never dealt with a muggle ghost before. Why don't ya' just put him over there in the corner-" Hagrid looked at Danny. The poor kid looked like he was about to pass out. "Er, on second thought just let me take him."

Hagrid took Skulker and dropped him in the corner.

"If he... starts... to wake up... just... kick him. Bye." Danny panted again. He went back to the common room and fell asleep the moment he reached his bed.

**Wow that's long! Ok please review, you know my rules, and sorry about any typos. I will update really soon.**


	6. Messing around and Halloween

** Title got changed. Ok I get the point go slower, (I'll see if I can. Sorry I'm just fast.) and somebody wanted bonding time. That gets in through all the Voldemort (yeah I said the name (; ) stuff and some random parts in the story. And for those of you who don't have siblings, well lucky you. Siblings fight a lot. So there will be a ton of that. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Ok why does Snape hate me so much?" Harry asked Danny.

"I don't know he hates me too." Danny replied. "So Ron, what do people here do for Halloween?"

"We have a feast, and there are a lot of chocolate frogs involved."

"YES!" Danny shouted. You really couldn't go wrong with chocolate frogs and Danny.

"Ok calm down Danny. If not I'm gonna hit you with a mallet hitting curse!"

"Harry there's no such thing as a mallet hitting curse."

"I knew that!"

Ron, Harry, Danny, and Tucker were all sitting in the dormitory, eating chocolate frogs. Danny was eating most of them but the rest of the boys ate a few.

"Hey Tucker did you find out how to do your potions homework?" Harry asked.

"POTIONS HOMEWORK!" Ron and Tucker shouted. They both ran out of the room to go do their potions homework.

"I'm just wondering, has your scar been hurting around professor Quirrel?" Harry asked. His scar hurt every time he walked near professor Quirrel, let alone stood next to him.

"Yeah actually it has. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe the scars don't like garlic." Harry told Danny. They both laughed really hard.

"Or maybe, they don't like Quirrel!" Danny said to Harry.

They both laughed until their sides hurt. Hermione came in and asked them how powerful the giggling potion they took was which made the two Potters laugh even harder.

"Ok I don't care what you say I'm eating the last chocolate frog." Harry said to Danny.

"I WANT IT!" Danny shouted laughing as he tackled Harry. They wrestled over it for a while until Danny got it and ate it intangibly.

Ron an Tucker came up.

"You guys know its Friday right?" Tucker told them.

"Yes" The Potters replied.

"Well I've got special candy. When you eat it it makes you make a sound like a lion or train or something for a few seconds."

"COOL! GIVE ME A PIECE!" Danny said loudly.

Ron gave him a piece of the special candy and a few seconds later, Danny was making elephant sounds.

"AWESOME! RON GO GET NEVILE, HE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!"

So the 5 boys stayed up till 11pm playing with wizard candy and then went to bed when it ran out.

_LINE BREAK_

In the morning, the 5 boys had headaches and were tired. Hermione eventually forced them to go to Madam Prompfrey because they were in so much pain. So right now they were walking to the hospital wing groaning at every sound they heard.

"Madam Prompfrey do you have anything for headaches?" Danny asked.

"Yes come in. So how did you get this head ache?" Madam Prompfrey asked

"We stayed up until 11 playing with Ron's wizard candy." Nevile said.

"It was Noisy Chews."**(I made up the name) **Ron said.

"Oh dear."

They each got headache reliever, and left.

"Hey its Halloween!" Ron said exitedly.

"YES CHOCOLATE FROGS!" Danny said loudly.

"Awkward..." Tucker said. Danny pulled out his wand and made his lower lip fat so he looked like a fish.

"It should wear of in a few minutes." Danny said.

"Ok its lunch and I'm hungry!" Ron said. "I hope Hermione isn't there. She's so annoying. No wonder the only person she hangs around with is the goth freak."

"Ron that's not nice you shouldn't say that." Danny said glaring.

However, the damage had been done, and Hermione ran by with Sam both with tears streaming down their faces.

"Great jvob Vron. Now you madve tvo virls vry." Tucker said with his fat lip.

_LINE BREAK_ **(I just have a feeling someone is gonna say something about this. They didn't say what happened in the book so I can really put anything here.)**

Later they went to the feast later that day and everyone was asking about Sam and Hermione.

"I heard they have been in the girls bathroom all day. Crying."

"Nice going Ron." Danny whispered.

Two seconds later Professor Quirrel came in screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you `oght to know...huuuuh." He said before he fainted.

Everyone started screaming.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "Teachers, follow me to the dungeon. Prefects, leat the students back to the common room.

They began to walk back to the common room and suddenly Harry and Danny stopped. They pulled Ron and Tucker to the side.

"Sam and Hermione don't know!" They ran to the girls bathroom and saw that the troll was already inside. They saw Hermione and Sam in a corner with the troll about to squish them. Danny threw a fainting jinx at the troll and it fell backwards. **(I know that's not the way it happened I just wanted to save myself from copywrite)** Then they ran up to the common room.

"Thanks for saving us you guys." Hermione said.

"What are friends for?" The 5 boys said. From that day on they were friends. Fighting trolls was a thing you could not do with other people without becoming friends.

**Please review! I'll update soon. If someone says this is to fast trust me I tried. Flames are ok, dont be mean, no swearing, and if someone complains about things I explained, I'm going to kill them. I'll update really, really, soon!**


	7. Quiddtich games and duel challenging

**IM SO SORRY! I have had so much homework it is unbelievable. Ok now emolove person, there was only one spot on the team and I think Harry needs something cool in his life that isn't completely depressing. Danny has ghost powers, you cant get much cooler than that. And first years aren't allowed on the team. Maybe next year.**

** "**I told you I'm not hungry!" Harry said to Hermione.

"If you don't eat I swear I will shove food down your throat!" Hermoine said angrily. "You need strength today. Quidditch isn't easy."

"She's right Harry." Fred told him as he walked by.

"Yeah it helps you run from bludgers." George added.

"Well Potter," Snape said in his annoying voice.

"Which one?" Danny asked.

"The less annoying one. Now that you faced a troll, a game of quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against slytherin"

"How do you know about the troll?" Danny snapped.

"Watch your mouth Potter."

Danny just glared with his green eyes. "_Wait green! That's not right."_ Snape thought as he walked away.

Danny took a deep breath and changed his eyes back to blue. Sam glared at him and punched his arm.

_LINE BREAK_**(AGAIN FROM THE BOOK! IF SOMEONE CAN PROVE ME WRONG OK, BUT UNTIL THEN **_**DEAL WITH IT**_**!)**

Harry stood outside of the field in scarlet quidditch robes, with six other people. Wood turned to him.

"Scared Potter?" Wood, the team captain asked.

"A little bit."

"It's alright. `felt the same way before my first game.

"What happened?"

"I can't remember. `Took a bludger to the head, woke up in the hospital wing a week later."

Harry gulped. He heard the signal that told the players to come out and they all mounted their brooms, and took off.

The game began when the quaffle was released, and so far gryffindor was winning by 40 points. Of course the slytherins didn't like that. They knocked Wood and Angelina out of the game and then got penalized for it.

A gold blur flew past Harry. It paused long enough for Harry to see it was the golden snitch. Then Harry flew after it. Just when it was in his reach, he stood on his broom, and reached for it. He tried to take a step forward and Harry and his broom went to the ground.

_UP IN THE STANDS_

Danny looked down at Harry.

"Oh no I think he's going to be sick."

_IN THE FEILD_

Harry coughed up the snitch. He held it up smiling.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Jordan Lee, the person who was doing the commentary said.

Everybody but the slytherins cheered.

"Weirdest game ever." Katie said.

_LINE BREAK_**(IN THE BOOK!)**

In the common room everyone was having a huge party. This was a Hogwarts party so it involved butterbeer, chocolate frogs(much to Danny's happiness), and the Weasley twins.

McGonagall came in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Um a party?" Danny said to her.

"Ok carry on. BUT NO BUTTERBEER FOR THE FIRST YEARS!"

"Aw." Chorused the first years.

Eventually they all got tired of partying(Mostly Harry because of the game,), and went up to bed.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Harry and Danny were at breakfast when Dash and Malfoy came up to them.

"Well Potter, I didn't know you could cheat like that." Malfoy said.

"What do you mean cheat?"

"Well you obviously cheated if you beat slytherin." Dash told him.

"Face it blondies. Slytherin sucks." Ron told them.

"You couldn't beat us if you tried." Dash told him

"I bet we could." Danny said.

"Ok me versus glasses and Dash versus blue eyes." Malfoy said.

"Ok I'm Harry's second." Ron said.

"I'm Danny's." Tucker said.

"Ok Crabbe is mine and Goyle is Dash's" Malfoy said.

"Midnight in the charms corridor." Dash siad.

"Fine." Danny and Harry said.

**K I'm leavin` it here! I know the midnight duel is a little later but it fits so well! Ok I'm sorry about the five day delay. I'm no good with week days. Stupid school. Please review see you in a couple hours.**


	8. Vladdy's Back

**IM SORRY IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN COUPLE HOURS!So many inquiries. THIS WILL BE FUNNY! AND LONG! ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was 12pm that night and Harry, Danny, Ron, Tucker, Hermione, and Sam, were waiting in the charms corridor for Dash, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE THEY I CAME TO SEE SOME MALFOY SMACKING!" Hermione whispered to Danny.

"SHHHH!" Everyone whispered. They all turned around when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Come M`s. Norris. `ey're `ere `omewhere." A voice said.

"FILCH!" Harry mouthed.

They ran up the stairs and his in the first door they could find. Ron turned around and started tapping Danny on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" Danny said annoyed. Ron pointed to a 3 headed monster behind them. It was a 20 foot tall brown dog, with two extra heads, one sprouting from each side of its neck. Drool dripping down it's mouth, yellow teeth snarling at the 6 of them, and a horrible stench erupting from the beast's jaws.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

They all ran back to the Gryffindor common room and found Peeves floating outside the door.

"Kiddies in the halls. I should call Filch."

"Peeves, if you do, I will drag you to the dungeon by your lip, burn you to a crisp, freeze you, and do it again, and again, until you turn to dust, then I will melt you into syrup, then put you on pancakes and feed them to Plasmius." Danny threatened, eyes glowing fierce green.

"EEP!" Peeves cried and he flew away.

They went up to the common room and went to bed. All very disturbed except for Danny.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_ **(This is for you Jeanette9a)**

"OWW" Danny yelled as a metal boomerang hit his head. The 4 other boys woke up with a jolt.

"Danny, some people like sleeping." Ron said to him angrily.

"NOW THERE YOU ARE DANIEL! ENGLAND! REALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Plasmius told Danny, as he flew through the wall..

"Hey Fruitloop. Ok Harry, Ron, Tucker, Nevile, this is Vlad Masters/ Vlad Plasmius / Fruitloop. Fruitloop, this is My brother Harry, and my friends, Nevile, Ron, and Tucker."

"Avis." Harry said as birds came out his wand**(IT'S A REAL SPELL! NO JOKE!)**

"WHAT IS THIS! MAGIC?" Vlad yelled, swatting the yellow canaries away from his face.

"Yes." The 5 boys replied simultaneously.

"Can you leave now?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Nope. I'm gonna reveal you to all your friends. And brother." Vlad said grinning.

"They already know." Danny replied calmly. Vlad's grin dissapeared.

"..." Vlad thought for a moment. "WELL THEN I'LL JUST REVEAL YOU TO YOUR SCHOOL!"

"Not withought a fight." Danny said as he transformed. He tacked Vlad and Vlad turned intangible. Vlad flew to the great hall and Danny followed. Danny and Vlad threw punches at each other. Danny shot ecto blasts, freeze rays. He blocked ecto blasts from Vlad with ecto shields. Half way through the fight Vlad and Danny pulled out rubber chickens and started fencing with them. Then they pulled out real swords. By that time the entire school was in the great hall watching. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheering for Danny and Slytherin cheering for Vlad.

Finally when Vlad was nearly beat, and Danny was moments from slipping into unconsciousness, Danny unleashed his ghostly wail, and Vlad transformed. He then hit the wall and nobody really cared.

The thing people actually cared about, was Danny. Danny transformed against his own free will, and turned back into Daniel Potter. Everyone gasped as he began to sway. He fell backwards,onto the cold, hard, marble floor, unconscious.

Harry, and Sam, the ones that cared the most, ran out to see if he was okay.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. Now." Sam told Harry. Harry nodded.

They looked up. Everyone was staring in shock, even Dumbledore. Hagrid was dragging Plasmius out of the great hall, looking like he felt worse than everyone.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HE NEEDS TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Sam yelled. She looked like she was about to cry. Of course Danny looked a lot worse. He had bruises, all over his body from punches, he had a huge gash on his side, there was a smaller one on his cheek and cuts all over his chest and arms. It looked like his left leg and right arm were broken too.

Madam Prompfrey called forth a stretcher and levitated Danny onto it. Then lead the stretcher to the hospital wing. Sam and Harry ran after it, followed by Hermione, Ron, Tucker, Nevile, Fred, and George.

** Okay done. Sorry about the delay. SO MUCH SCIENCE HOMEWORK! Okay the last bit where Fred and George followed, they do like Danny and care when he might die. Now airings ****that will be married in later stories. For now, and forever, Sam and Danny. I'm gonna do a vote. NO HOMOSEXUALITY! These are your options.**

**Harry x Hermione**

**Harry x Ginny (I HATE THIS PAIRING)**

**Harry x Luna**

**Harry x Paulina**

**Harry x Star**

**Ron x Hermione**

**Ron x Luna**

**Ron x Paulina**

**Ron x Star**

**Tucker x Hermione**

**Tucker x** **Ginny**

**Tucker x Luna **

**Tucker x Paulina**

**Tucker x Star**

**Dash x Hermione (EWW)**

**Dash x Ginny**

**Dash x Luna**

**Dash x Paulina**

**Dash x Star**

**Malfoy x Hermione**

**Malfoy x Ginny**

**Malfoy x Luna**

**Malfoy x Paulina**

**Malfoy x Star**

**Malfoy x Pansy Parkinson**

** NOW VOTE AND IF NOBODY VOTES FOR PEOPLE BY SATURAY I WILL PICK ALL OF THEM! NOBODY GETS LEFT OUT!** **NOT EVEN MALFOY! Next chapter will be up on Saturday.**


	9. Waking up

**Since almost nobody voted, I'll let the vote go on till I finish the story. And to let you people without accounts know, you can vote it will just be anonymous. Now I shall repeat my catch phrase. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

"Harry I'm worried about him! He could die. Or die the rest of the way I guess! I-I-I, I don't know what to do!" Sam said as he burst into tears.

"I know I'm worried too. If you haven't forgotten he's my brother."

"I hope he's okay." Hermione said quietly.

They all stood in the hospital wing by Danny's bedside. It had been two hours sinceDanny fought Vlad and nobody had left him since.

"Sam can I talk to yo for a second?" Hermione asked. "Alone."

"No. Not till I know he's okay."

"Uhh."

"DANNY!" Sam said.

Danny's eyes fluttered as he opened them. He tried to sit up but he winced in pain.

"Err." He said painfully. "Who's car hit me?"

"Vlad's." Harry told him.

"Oh yeah." Danny said. He looked like he was extremely tired and in a ton of pain.

"Ron go get Madam Prompfrey." Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron nodded and walked to her office. Moments later, she came out with a few potions.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Here's a Pain relieving potion, and a healing potion. Drink up." She told Danny as she handed him the potions. Danny nodded and drank them.

"Ack! It feels like someone just sent incendio down my throat." Danny coughed.

Everyone laughed softly. When you're in the hospital wing with your friend/brother in a hopsital bed after fighting a ghost, nobody is really in the mood to laugh.

"Now Mr. Potter, I healed you're arm and ribs, however legs are different, and its wiser to stick with healing potions because of what could go wrong with the spell. Therefore, you're stuck with crutches for a week." Madam Prompfrey explained as she called forth a pair.

"I'll only take one. It's easier that way." Danny said taking one of the crutches. Madam Prompfrey nodded and sent the other one back to the closet.

With help from Sam and Harry, Danny managed to stand up with the crutches.

"Well, I guess now that you can stand and such, you can leave, but I'd like to let you know the whole school knows of your, 'condition,' if you know what I mean." Madam Prompfrey told him. Danny paled and nearly fell over when she said that. "Have a nice weekend." She said as she walked to her office.

"Sam." Hermione said. Sam nodded and followed her out.

_OUTSIDE WITH HERMIONE AND SAM_

"Are you in love with Danny?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT! No, no, no, no, no, you have it all wro-" Hermione grinned evily at her. "Okay yeah maybe." Sam said defeated.

"Okay. We'll deal with this later. For now lets get back to the boys before they do something stupid." Hermione said as they rejoined their friends.

_WITH THE BOYS WHILE ALL THAT WAS HAPPENING_

"What am I going to do! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Danny panicked.

"It's alright why don't we just go back to the common room-" Danny's stomach growled abnormally loud. "On second thought, why don't we go to the great hall and get some breakfast." Harry said.

"You know what, that sounds really good right now." Danny said longingly as the girls returned.

"We're gonna go eat breakfast. You wanna come?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

They walked to the great hall and entered. All conversations stopped as every head in the room turned to Danny.

"Awkward..." George said quietly.

"You got that right." Fred whispered.

They all awkwardly inced over to the Gryffindor table. When they got there everyone continued with their conversations again.

"`Ey Danny, er, you alright?" Hagrid said out of nowhere.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for taking care of Vlad."

"Vlad? Oh the weird vampire thing. Yeah he's a weird dude."

"Tell me about it." Danny said, thinking of Danielle. _"Wait, if I'm a wizard, doesn't that make her one too?"_ He thought.

"`Kay well, any other creepy ghost dudes, and you bring 'em to me."

"Alright."

Hagrid then left to go back to hs house.

"So. Potter's really a creepy ghost thing." Malfoy said to Dash, as they walked over to Danny.

"How funny." Dash replied.

"Shut up." Danny snapped. He was I no mood to hear these two bimbos yak to each other.

"Ooh, the little ghost kid is angry! What are you gonna do cripple boy?" Malfoy asked.

"I have been cloned, beaten, kidnapped, tricked, annoyed, hunted, attacked, and harassed by ghosts. Do you really think I think of two little blond humans as a threat?" Danny asked calmly. "Ha. You make me laugh." And he turned around and ignored them as they walked away.

"Cloned?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, Vlad cloned me and I have a girl clone named Danielle. But I call he Dani."

"Okay? I guess?" Harry replied.

Then all the owls came in. Danny's owl Herbert **(I made up the name. Do you like it?)** swooped in with a letter. Herbert landed in front of Danny and held out his leg. Danny untied the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. D. Potter, _

_Please meet me in my office this evening to discuss _

_your condition. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Should I be scared?" Danny asked.

"Nah, he's probably just surprised." Hermione replied.

"Okay we should go back up to the common room. You need to rest Danny." Sam said to him. Danny nodded and began to look around.

"Um guys? I think Malfoy stole my crutch."

**Okay! Review please, and the vote continues!**


	10. Opening wounds and Harry does WHAT?

** Okay let's continue shall we? ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Um how is this gonna work?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but I can't walk." Danny replied.

"Well we can't stay in here forever!" Ron told him.

"Hey, wait a second, your a ghost. Can't you just fly out of here?" Hermione asked.

"I need to be in ghost form for that and I don't think I have enough energy. Let me try." Danny said as he attempted to switch into his ghost form. Danny was able to change, however two seconds later he changed back and was panting. "Wow I didn't know that used up so much energy." He panted.

"Well that's not an option. Why don't we just have him lean on one of us?" Harry asked.

"Okay who can support the most weight?" Danny asked, still panting. Everyone turned to Sam.

"What? Oh my god are you saying I'm the strongest one here?" She asked as everyone nodded. Sam sighed and they got Danny up and he leaned on Sam. Their plan was to go to the common room, but now they have to go get more crutches.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital wing. Normally this took five minutes (Three if you were chasing a stretcher), however, with Danny injured it took them four times longer. When they arrived, Madam Prompfrey was attending to a third year who's teeth were now abnormally huge.

"Ey! U're e ost id!" He said through his huge teeth. Danny thought he was trying to say 'Hey! You're the ghost kid!' But he wasn't sure.

"Back again?" Madam Prompfrey asked Danny.

"Yeah but just for another crutch. Somebody stole mine." Danny replied.

"Wow. Sorry but that's just a tad bit hilarious." She replied, as she called two crutches from the closet. "I'll give you two. One for now, and one for if they steal it again."

"Alright. Thank you." Danny said as he walked out using both crutches. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's easier than carrying them!"

They walked or limped to the gryffindor dormitory. When they got there almost everyone was in there talking. They all turned to Danny and stared.

"Okay this is gonna get annoying real fast." Danny said as they all stared at him. Everyone then ran up to him and tackled him.

"Hey! Ow! No! MY LEG ISN'T HEALED YET STOP TOUCHING IT! No! GET OFF! OW! HELP ME!" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" Sam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tucker, Nevile and the Weasley twins said. They all tried to pry all their fellow gryffindors off their friend.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Professor McGonagall asked loudly.

"HEY STOP PULLING MY HAIR OUT IT'S MINE!" Danny yelled randomly.

"Oh my god." Professor McGonagall said as she face palmed. "OKAY EVERYONE OFF POTTER, NOW!"

The moment she said that they all jumped off Danny. Danny grabbed his crutch and managed to pull himself up.

"Thank you, so much Professor." Danny told her panting. The pain in his side had returned and he was now gripping his side do to the pain.

"Not a problem Potter. Now I believe you should head over to the headmaster's office soon. However I recommend you go to the hospital wing and get another pain relief potion." Professor McGonagall told him, noticing the pained expression he had and how he was gripping his side. She then left the room withought another word.

"So Danny it's almost lunch do you want to go get your potion first?" Ron asked.

"You would know when it's lunch Ron. No it's alright I think I can make it through lunch." Danny told him.

"Danny I really think you should get the potion first. Your in a lot of pain. I can tell." Sam told him.

"It's fine I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt a lot." He replied. It was true. He was in a lot of pain and wanted the potion but he didn't want to be so needy to all his friends. "Let's just go to lunch."

They went to the great hall and by then he was in excruciating pain.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna go get the potion I'll see you later." Danny told them as he gripped his side, trying to ease the pain he had from the huge gash he had.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You guys go ahead. I have to meet Dumbledore anyways."

They all nodded as Danny left.

"Be careful." Sam whispered as Danny limped away.

_WITH DANNY_

Danny was walking to the hospital wing when his side hurt more than ever before. It was excruciating times one hundred. He looked around to see id anybody was watching. When the coast was clear, he lifted his shirt. The stitches Madam Prompfrey had applied had opened and blood began to ooze from the wound.

"Oh god." Danny said. He limped to the hospital wing as fast as he could. He reached the doors and pushed them open. "Uh." Danny groaned. He was dizzy from lack of blood. He leaned on his crutch to keep himself from fainting. The pain and blood loss had done quite a number on him.

"Oh dear!" Madam Prompfrey said. There were two rather buff brown haired boys who were with a blond girl. The two boys caught Danny as his crutch slipped and he nearly fell. They then put him on a nearby bed.

Blood oozed from the gash in his side, the pain was unbearable. His vision was foggy as he began to see stars. He then slipped into unconsciousness.

_WITH HARRY AND THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM SAM'S POINT OF VEIW_**(Yay first POV)**

I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that Danny wasn't okay. It got louder until I couldn't hear myself think anymore.

" Hey guys, I'm gonna go see if Danny's okay." I told them.

" Can I come with you? My twin senses are acting up." Harry told me.

" There's no such thing as a twin sense."

" Yes there is I can feel it."

" Fine come on."

I walked to the hospital wing. I just had the feeling he was there. The closer I got, the more I knew he wasn't okay.

I ran through the door to see two muscular brown haired guys lifting Danny onto a bed. Then I noticed a dark red spot on the right side of his robes. The red substance had an eerie green glow to it that seemed ghostly. _Blood._ Danny's blood.

"Oh my god." I said quietly just loud enough for Harry to hear. Tears streamed down my face. Why? Why didn't I follow him? I could have prevented this. This wouldn't have happened if I went with him.

_SAME TIME HARRY'S POINT OF VEIW_

Sam and I entered the hospital wing. I knew something was wrong. We entered and two kids were putting Danny on a hospital bed. There was blood on one side of his robes. My brother. Fighting ghosts, getting hurt, nearly dying, trying to act like he's okay. He's not okay. This proves it. They always say twins never leave each other's sides. Now I know why. Stuff like this happens.

Suddenly a ghost with a green fire mo-hawk, and a metal suit flew in. No. Nobody hurts my brother anymore.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT HURTING MY BROTHER AGAIN IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

I shot a spell at him. I was tired of these stupid ghosts. They kept coming in and Danny always has to fight them. Not this time. When I'm through with this bimbo he'll wish he was in hell.

I fought the ghost with strength I didn't know I had. Eventually he was passes out in front of me. His head popped of and a green blob came out. I threw spells at it till it disintegrated.

By then Madam Prompfrey had healed my brother's gash. I began to see stars until my vision went black.

**K EVIL CLIFFY! Ha ha I'm so bad. Vote and Review, but mostly vote! Till next time, Banana Dogs. AND IF YOU NEED THE OPTIONS FOR THE VOTE OT TO CHAPTER 8! AND **_**read the rules**_**!**


	11. Um what kind of War?

**OKAY I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! Dani the clone is now part of the vote! Just put her with the guys for options. She shows up 3****rd**** year. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**^ READ THAT ^**_

_DANNY'S POINT OF VEIW_

I woke up with heavy eyelids. However I opened them and saw I was in the hospital wing. What was I doing there? I already woke up since Vlad attacked. Oh right the pain relief potion. And the gash.

I looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. Must have been at least one in the morning. I looked to my side and saw Sam sleeping with her head on the hospital bed I was in.

I looked to he hospital bed to the right of me and saw a boy with black messy hair and a scar. Just like mine. On his forehead. _Harry. _Oh my god. Harry. Then I saw Skulker's suit on the other side of the room. And a pile of ash on the floor next to it. Oh Harry. You disintegrated skulker. I'll have to thank you for that.

OH MY GOT THERE IS A BLACK BLOB ON MY BED! Wait that's just Sam's hair. I'm starting to feel weird around her. I'll ask Fred and George about it later.

"Danny?" Sam said sleepily. "Danny! Are you alright? What happened? Why were you bleeding? Is Harry okay? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She shouted.

"Shh. Its okay I'm fine. My stitches came undone. Madam Prompfrey had to put stitches in because she doesn't know if magic healing will be bad for me. Harry's fine and he's behind you." I told her calmly. She hugged me as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I thought you were really dead." She whispered.

"Well, in a way I am. How about we go prank something as soon as Harry wakes up?"

"Professor Snape?" She said softly as she grinned.

"Sure."

"My my Potter. Two times in a week. New record! Now, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend over there isn't going to let you out of her sight till your healed."

"GIRLFRIEND?" I shouted. I'm not in love with Sam! No we're just friends!

"Whatever you say!" She replied as she walked away giggling.

Suddenly someone with bushy brown hair opened the door. I couldn't see who it was because I had blurry vision but I had a pretty good feeling it was Hermione.

"Hello Madam Prompfrey, have you seen Harry or Sam lately? How about Danny?" She said. Yep. That's Hermione! She looked over and saw us. "Oh my god. HARRY!" She said as she ran to Harry.

"Yes me and Danny over here feel very loved! Nice to see you too." Sam said sarcastically.

"Who's yelling? ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP IT'S LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING!" Harry yelled upon waking up.

"Harry its 1 in the morning. You've been unconscious for 12 hours." Sam told him.

"Really?"

"No its 78 o'clock."

"That's not a real time."

"Really? I did not know that."

"SHUT UP BEFORE I POSSESS BOTH OF YOU AND MAKE YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" I shouted. My head hurt to much for this. Apparently it worked because they both stopped talking.

"Well if you're all fit enough for shouting I guess you can leave. And by the way Potter, your leg is fit to walk on now so by all means feel free to do so." Madam Prompfrey told me.

"I can walk now? SWEET!" I said jumping up and standing. "YES! OKAY LETS GO!" I said, way too excited for my own good. I started walking and turned to my friends and brother. They got up and followed me out of the hospital wing.

"So now that I can walk, isn't it the first day of winter holidays?" I asked all of them grinning evily.

_HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW_

Oh got this is not going to end well.

"Yes." I told Danny. He looked so much like Harry. It was hard not to stare.

"Harry, go get Ron and Tucker. Sam, go get the Weasley twins. Hermione, stay with me because I don't think Sam will let me stay here alone. I've got a plan." Danny said grinning in an evil way, as if he had some evil buried deep inside him.

Everyone left us there to go do what Danny told them. Tat left me and Danny alone.

_THE WORLD FROM NOBODY'S POINT OF VEIW_

"Danny, when you grin like that, you almost do it in the evilest way there is. Why?"

"I have an alternate future. I found these answers to a test once and I used them to cheat in the other timeline. When my teacher would have found out in the other timeline, I had to take my adoptive parents to a resuarant. I tried to convince them not to go, and Sam and Tucker, and my adoptive sister, Jazz followed me. The restaurant has highly explosive sauce that was about to overheat and explode. When they were all in there it exploded and I survived because of my ghost powers. They all died and I went to Vlad. Vlad told me he could take out my emotions if he took out my human half. I stupidly agreed and Vlad ripped me and my ghost half apart. My ghost half however, ripped his ghost half out and morphed with it creating Dan. Dan destroyed the town and turned it to hell in the following 10 years. I'm still evil inside. Not enough to go haywire and destroy a city I once called home, but just enough to play stupid pranks every once and a while."

"Sam and Tucker? I thought we all met on the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked.

"No I met them when I was in kindergarden. They were there when I got my powers. They just acted like they didn't know."

The two of them stood in silence for a while until everyone came back.

"Hey Danny congrats! Your walking you spook!" Fred told him.

"Uh thanks?" Danny replied. "Alright so, it's Christmas. Just plain and ordinary. NO! We are going to make this Christmas magical. But mostly funny. We're gonna have a prank war! We prank the people left in the castle and whoever gets away with the most pranks wins!"

"I like it!" They all said.

"I'm usually not into this kind of stuff but with the two best prankers of all time and a ghost kid? How could I refuse!"

"Okay! We're gonna be in teams because of disadvantages. Me, and Harry are team... We'll make up team names when we have teams sorted out. Hermione and Sam, are another team. George, Tucker are another and Fred and Ron are another. Sorry Fred and George, you can't be together because you're too brilliant with pranks. Now pick team names."

_HARRY AND DANNY_

"Potters good with you?" Harry asked.

"Perfect."

_HERMIONE AND SAM_

"What should we call ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Well think of something!"

"Lets just call ourselves Girls"

"Okay."

_TUCKER AND GEORGE_

"Lets call ourselves the... I don't know actually." Tucker told him.

"How about the Bananas!"

"YEAH!"

_FRED AND RON_

"How about the Chocolate Frogs?" Ron asked.

"Awseome."

_NORMAL WORLD_

"Okay team names what are they?" Danny asked.

"BANANAS!"

"Girls."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Potters."

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

**ITS THE EVIL CLIFFY! NOW YOU DONT GE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! HAHA! Okay so review please. DONT SAY YOU HAVENT VOTED AND IF YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT NOW SCROLL UP TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER OR I WILL... DO SOMETHING BAD! REVIEW AND NOW I SAY NO FLAMES BEAUSE OF SOME ahem THAT SAID SOMETHING EXTREMELY RUDE! Go complain to him not me. BYE!**


	12. PRANKS!

**LETS GET ON WITH IT SHALL WE?**

_THE POTTERS_

"Okay, okay, okay, I got this idea from when I was pranking Vlad." Danny said as he flew invisibly to Snape's quarters. It was 8 in the morning and Snape was taking a shower. They were in the Slytherin common room now. Oh god.

Danny flew up to the wall that separated Snape's shower to the common room. He put his hands on the wall and made the wall intangible. All the kids in the common room started laughing at Snape. Snape tried his best to cover whatever should NOT be showing.

Danny took his hands off the wall and flew out with Harry. Far far away a voice could be heard.

"WHO DID THAT!"

_~*~GIRLS~*~_ **(It needed the feminine touch c: )**

"Okay watch!" Hermione said as she and Sam hid behind a bush. They had left a present on Hagrid's doorstep, rang to doorbell and ran away. They ding-dong-ditched him to get the attention now here's the real prank.

Hagrid opened his door and saw a pink present on his doorstep. He sat on the step and opened it. When it was open, a tennis ball sized orange puff with white wings jumped out. It flew up to his nose and began to slap him repeatedly.

"Happy Christmas Fool!" It said. Then it flew away. It flew to Sam, folded it's wings, and began to sleep on her.

"I think he took a liking to you." Hermione told her giggling.

_THE BANANAS_

Tucker and George had set up such a complicated prank I have to reenact it for you to understand.

Mrs. Norris was walking down the hall till she saw a bowl of catnip on a fluffy rug. How could she refuse? She walked up and sat on the rug with he fat body and began to stuff her face. Suddenly the rug was whisked out from under her abnormally fat butt.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" She yelled in meows. She looked up and saw a boot coming towards her. A big boot.

It came and kicked her in her rear end as she tried to run away. There were at least 50 boots attached to the sealing and they all came down and kicked her until there were no more. Then her fluffy rug came and hit her on the head.

"ONE FOR EVERY 100 GRIFFINDORS WHO GOT INTO DETENTION BECAUSE OF YOU!" Team Banana shouted.

_CHOCOLATE FROGS_

This team lived up to their name.

Ron and Fred had filled the Christmas tree with chocolate frogs. The moment somebody touched one, they would multiply and fill up the great hall. Well that's what happened.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to the tree and picked up the chocolate frog. It multiplied until he was up to his nose in chocolate frogs. He reversed the spell and picked up the chocolate frog, to reveal it was made of plastic!

"WHAT KIND OF A SICK JOKE IS THIS!"

_POTTERS_

"Watch this!" Harry had left a pie on Professor McGonangall's desk at lunch. She came in to her office starving after the chocolate frog fiasco. She took a look at the pie and ate it with satisfaction happily.

Two hours later, a chicken with purple feathers was walking in the Hogwarts halls.

"WHY AM I PURPLE!" She yelled loudly enough for someone outside of the forbidden forest to hear.

_~*~GIRLS~*~_

The two female gryffindors were waiting outside the greenhouses. They had filled them with blue magic proof apples, however had put bubbles around the plants due to Sam's obsession with them.

Professor Sprout opened the door as all the blue apples feel on her. Then they turned into frogs and began to laugh at her.

Then they exploded into fire and green sparkles.

_BANANAS!_

They had transfigured Professor Quirrel's garlic into potatoes when he left. HE came in screaming.

"WHERE IS MY GARLIC!"

Laughter echoed down the halls.

_CHOCOLATE FROGS_

They had made everything in Professor Flitwick's office abnormally large.

"I CAN'T REACH ANYTHING!"

_AFTER MANY MORE PRANKS: THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS: MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE_

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!..." Professor McGonnagall yelled. She droned on for a while. "DETENTION FOR 3 WEEKS! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes Professor."

"OBLIVIATE!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at professor McGonnagall.

"Oh hello you lot! What are you doing here?" she asked kindly.

"You were giving us all 10 points each because of what a great job we did cleaning your office." Hermione made up on the spot.

"Oh yes its lovely. 10 points each. Now off with you lot!" Professor McGonnagall said happily.

They all ran out not waiting for her to find out they were actually in trouble.

"HERMIONE GRANGER? Obliviate a teacher!" Ron exclaimed happily. "Never thought I'd see the day.

"Shut up. Now Sam and I win because we only got caught once."

"Okay yeah fine." Danny told her. "BUT I'M TAKING YOUR CHOCOLATE FROGS!" He said as he ran to the girls dormitory. Then everyone heard a huge crash as Danny was blasted against the wall. "I'M OKAY!"

**IF YOU READ THE BOOK YOU KNOW WHY HAT HAPPENED! OKAY CHRISTMAS NEXT CHAPTER! Will be funny like always. :)**


	13. Christmas and DETENTION!

**WHY DOES NOBODY REVIEW! HERES THE STORY BUT IM STILL MAD! ND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IM STILL MAD!**

"SHUT UP I'M TIRED!" Harry yelled at Ron throwing a pillow at his face.

"Harry it's Christmas." Ron told him.

"REALLY? COOL!" He said prying off his blankets and running out of the dorm with Ron following.

"I guess you woke him up?" Danny asked.

"No, Harry is just sleep walking." Sam told him.

"Be quiet _Sammikins_." Danny told her snickering.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" She said jumping on him.

"HEY I WANT TO GET STARTED ON THIS BIG PILE OF PRESENTS!" Tucker shouted.

Danny and Sam stopped fighting and they started to help sort the presents. Until Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"COME ON IT'S THE CHRISTMAS TRUCE!" Danny yelled. A green portal opened behind him and a girl flew out. She looked almost exactly like Danny in ghost form. "DANI!"

"Wow that's some serious costume copy." Ron told Danny.

"I'm his cousin." Dani told Ron giving him the same look Danny gives him when he's mad.

"Dani, are you okay? Are you hurt? I swear is anybody hurt you I will rip their he-"

"I'm fine Danny. Hi Sam! Hi Tucker! Wait since when does Danny wear glasses? AND SINCE WHEN ARE THERE 2 DANNYS!" Dani shouted. "AW DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER CLONE!"

"No this is Harry my twin."

"TWIN?"

"That was my first reaction."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Harry interrupted. "WHO ARE YOU _REALLY _AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM!" He said pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny's clone. I'm cooler though."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Danny yelled at her. Then they started yelling at each other, then fighting in their ghost forms.

"This is worse than fighting with yourself." Hermione said. Everyone but Danny and Danielle silently agreed. Then Herbert flew in with a letter tied to his leg. Danny took the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter (D),_

_Because of the fact that you reopened a wound and could not come to my office last week, please show up as soon as you get this for the same reason. And I know about your pranks. They were very funny. But no more plastic chocolate frogs. That's just sick._

_-Albus Dumbledore._

"Well. Get going." Hermione said.

"Okay. Dani your coming. Lets see if he will let you stay with me. And you aren't Dani Fenton anymore. Your Dani Potter."

_AFTER THE WALK TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE_

"So we need a password?" Dani asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Why don't we just fly through?"

"Dani this is my teacher he can give me detention."

"But he's not my teacher."

"Do you really want to scare the person that chooses whether you stay here or not?"

"No."

Then the door flew open and Dumbledore stood there.

"Huh, with all the fighting I thought you were out here with Harry." He laughed. "Step into my office." They walked to Dumbledore's desk and sat down. "So what exactly are you?"

"Half ghost." Danny told him.

"And who was the other vampire ghost creature?"

"My creeper enemy Vlad Plasmius/Masters."

"And who's this?" Dumbledore asked pointing at Dani.

"His clone made by Vlad." Dani said pointing at Danny.

"That means she's magical too." Danny told Dumbledore. "But in a way, she is only a year old but she was ten when she was created. Now she's eleven." **(DANI IS THE SAME AGE IN THIS ****STORY! NO COMPLAINING!)**

"Well I suppose she should be allowed to stay here. We can sort her and she can catch up on everything she missed over the last few months."

"Thank you so much!" Dani and Danny said.

"Great we have triplets. As if twins weren't hard enough." Dumbledore mumbled.

"What was that professor?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing. Now we need to continue talking about you. If we catch you doing anything and I mean anything like what the Weasleys do except with your ghostliness, you will be severely punished. If there's a muggle ghost, go ahead, fight it, just make sure your teacher knows."

"Alright."

"Now, you have detention with Professor Snape tonight I believe."

"What? Why?"

"He said something along the lines of 'that stupid potter ghost thing make a wall invisible while I was in the shower.' Sounds like a good prank. How did you think of that?"

"Prank war with Vlad. Good times."

"Well if that's all, you may go, just make sure Mrs. Potter knows everything by the end of the holidays."

"Cool I'm Mrs. Potter!" Dani brought up randomly.

"Alright Professor and thank you." Danny said as he dragged a blabbering Dani out of Dumbledore's office."

_ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER IN THE COMMON ROOM_

"...so Dani can stay and I have detention tonight." Danny told them.

"DETENTION? ON CHRISTMAS?" Harry said, as an owl flew in. "And apparently I have one too." He said as he read the letter.

"Well since your idiot brothers got detention I can show you everything. Are you sorted yet?" Hermione asked.

"SHOOT!" Dani said rather loudly as she bolted to Dumbledore's office.

"Who's up for a snowball fight?" Tucker asked. They all grabbed their robes and went outside.

_AFTER A 3 HOUR SNOWBALL FIGHT THE AUTHOR REALLY DOESNT WANT TO DESCRIBE_

"DANNY YOU CHEATED!" Sam yelled at Danny.

"No those are just my natural abilities."

"THEY AREN'T NATURAL I SAW THE LAB ACIDENT IN 4th GRADE!"

"You've known Danny since 4th grade?" Harry asked.

"NO/YES!" Danny and Sam replied "YES/NO!" "MAYBE?"

"I'M IN GRIFFINDOR!" Dani flew in yelling.

"Cool!" Danny said.

"HERMIONE, SAM, WE SHARE A DORM!"

"YAY!"

"Hey Danny it's six we have to go to detention." Harry said.

"Okay. Bye guys!"

"Bye."

_AFTER A NICE LITTLE STROLL TO DETENTION_

"You can clean cauldrons," Snape told Harry. "And you can clean the ceiling!" He told Danny.

"THE CEILING! Okay, okay just give me a second." Danny said as he took the cloth he was supposed to clean the ceiling with. "Human or ghost?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay, okay." He said as he transformed and flew up to the ceiling.

"I swear to god Potter if you duplicate I will give you detention for the next seven years." Snape said. Danny just groaned.

_HEY LONG DETENTIONS ARE BORING ITS JUST DANNY AND HARRY CLEANING WITH ANNOYING SNAPE YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH AND ITS ONLY AFTER 30 MIN._

"I finished the ceiling." Danny told him.

"Huh so the ceiling in here is white who knew?" Snape said. "Alright go help Potter."

And the detention went on till the late hours of the night and they returned to the common room at four in the morning.

"I've never been this tired. And I fight ghosts! That's hard!" Danny cried as he fell into bed.

**Well that's it and until I get a total of 43 reviews you don't get anything. Plus I'm going through my Inheritance obsession phase right now so bye! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY YOU PEOPLE!**


	14. Fight, and locked out of my dorm

** Hello you people! Wow fast reviews. This pleases me. I now block all flamers. SO DONT EVEN TRY! Yeah I'm evil. Some people annoy me! On with the story!**

"AWW HOLIDAYS ARE OVER!" Tucker said rather loudly.

"Shut up." Dani told him as she slapped the back of his head. "Orchidious." She said as a bunch of flowers grew out of her wand and flew at Tucker, chasing him out of the great hall.

"Hey you remember the dog and the trap door?" Hermione asked. "I heard Professor McGonagall say something about 'Nicholas Flamel.' We should try to find out what the dog is guarding."

"Hey Potter, who's your girl friend?" Malfoy asked Danny mockingly.

"That happens to be my sister." Danny told him angrily. His eyes glowed green.

"Really?" Dash asked. He walked over to Dani and threw her to the ground. "If you try to mess with us like your brothers over here did, you'll get it a lot worse."

Danny stood up, and tackled Dash. He began to repeatedly punch him in the face. Dash get in a few punches himself but not to many. Danny lifted him up by the collar and looked Dash straight in the eyes."IF YOU EVER, TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN, YOU WILL _PAY." _He dropped Dash, stood up, and turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "He he he... Hello Professor how are you this fine morning?"

"My office. Now."

"Aw shoot. Okay."

_MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE_

"Mr. Potter you don't seem like someone who would punch somebody in the face for no reason. What happened? She asked.

"Dash threw my sister onto the ground and threatened her, and I attacked him."

"Sister?"

"Dani Potter my clone. Now sister."

"Oh great there are three now." she said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I have to give you three weeks of two hour detentions for physical combat."

"It's okay as long as I taught him a lesson."

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing and have Madam Prompfrey do something about your eye?" She asked him. Danny's eye was swollen and would probably become a black eye later.

"Nah, I want to go walk around and have people say 'hey look at that kid's eye! What happened to him?' 'That kid got in a fight with Dash Baxter, the toughest first year in the school that doesn't have ghost powers.' " Danny told her as he walked away from McGonagall's desk. The moment he left the room she face palmed.

"I wonder if he knows he's the toughest kid in school."

_IN POTIONS_

"Potter, why are you late?" Snape asked Danny rudely.

"I was with Professor McGonagall."

"Why?"

"Because I attacked Dash Baxter."

"How many weeks detention?"

"Three sir."

"Well after every one of those detentions you can come to one here afterwards for five weeks."

"WHAT? Oh crabs. Yes Professor."

And class continued...

_AT THE END OF THE DAY_

"Great I have a two hour detention at six with Professor McGonagall, then another two hour detention with Professor Snape! Could this get any worse!"

"And you have a black eye."

"AND I HAVE A BLACK EYE!" Danny yelled. "I'm gonna go do my homework."

_MCGONAGALL'S DETENTION_

"I heard your good at cleaning the ceiling." McGonagall told him smiling.

"Really?Cleaning the ceiling again?"

"Yes." She said handing him a bucket and cloth.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

"So the ceiling is white who knew?"

Danny face palmed. "You're the second person to say that."

_SNAPES DETENTION_

"Please don't tell me I have to clean the ceiling again?" Danny begged.

"Nope just the boy's bathroom." Snape said.

"Can I clean the ceiling?" Danny pleaded.

_TWO HOURS LATER_-

"That was disgusting." Danny said.

"Your finishing it tomarrow you know that right?" Snape asked him.

"NOOOOOO!"

_IN THE COMMON ROOM_

"How was detention?" Dani asked him.

"I cleaned the ceiling for McGonagall, and the," Danny shuddered, "Boy's bathroom for Snape. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out on my bed."

"Tucker locked you out. Said it would be funny."

"AWWWWWW!" Danny said loudly. "Then what are you doing out here?"

"Lavender Brown did it to me."

"Wanna pass out on the couch with me?"

"Sure."

_IN THE BOYS DORM_

"He is going to kill you tomarrow." Harry told Tucker.

"Well rest in piece Tucker." Ron said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah he would. Especially since you got Lavender Brown to do it to Dani. Did you miss what happened to Dash or something?" Harry asked him.

"Rip." Nevile told him.

"I'm going to die tomarrow." Tucker agreed.

"We know that." Harry told him

"Especially after four hours of detention." Ron added.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get him." Tucker replied.

"You go do that." Nevile told him.

_GIRL'S DORMITORY_

"Dani is going to kill you." Sam told Lavender.

"Not only that but Danny is going to kill you." Hermione told her.

"And the fact that Tucker is doing it too? That just makes it worse." Valerie said.

"You're all just downers. This is going to be hysterical. You'll see."

"Rest in piece!" Sam told her.

"You shall join them in the afterlife." Valerie told Lavender

"Ha ha very funny." Lavender replied sarcastically.

"Wow, I think Danny is the scary part." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get Dani." Lavender said.

_WITH DANNY AND DANI_

Tucker dragged passed out Danny up the stairs as Lavender did the same with Dani.

"Geez Danny/Dani lay off the chocolate frogs!" Could be heard going up the stairs.

Danny began to mumble in his sleep. "Can I have one?" Tucker groaned.

**Well there ya go. Chapter...um...14 I think. Lost track! Well total 52 reviews and you got yourself chapter...15 right? Review, no flames, blah blah blah whatever I'm gonna go read Inheritance bye.**

** Nothing in this story is copywrite intended, I own nothing. There. Disclaimer. Cool. Except myself. That's mine. :)**


	15. Snape goes crazy, McGonagall makes bets?

** Okay um somebody asked why Dani is the same age as Danny. Well one to mess with Snape, and two because it doesn't make sense to me why she would be two years younger. For further explanation PM me. And when will I update? Now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

** Go on she's waiting for you.**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Danny said as he chased Tucker down the corridor.

"Ah, Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Manson, Ms. Granger. What exactly is Mr. Potter doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Tucker locked Danny out of the dorm last night then dragged him up the stairs. Now Danny's mad because he was locked out in the first place, and apparently Tucker dropped Danny down the stairs." Harry replied.

"Ah, well then, I recommend that Mr. Foley never do that again. Now where is Ms. Potter?"

"Over there chasing Lavender." Hermione pointed to the other side of the corridor where Dani was chasing Lavender.

"IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" Lavender said as Dani tackled her.

"Well I shall see you all in Transfiguration." McGonagall said as she left. "And tell Mr. and Ms. Potter over there they have detention for tackling Mr. Foley and Ms. Brown." She said as Danny tackled Tucker.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said.

_LATER AT LUNCH_

"Okay we should get info on Nicolas Flamel." Hermione told them.

"We already did." Harry told her.

"Yeah he's the only known creator of the sorcerer's stone." Sam told her.

"What?"

"Yeah we figured this out weeks ago." Danny said

"We were gonna go ask Hagrid about it tonight." Ron added.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where have you been the last three months?" Tucker asked.

"I could understand if Dani didn't know but you Hermione?" Harry told her.

"Whatever I'll find out as we go along."

_POTIONS_**(Whoever I've been PM'ing is going to love this ;D You know who you are.)**

"MR. POTTER, , AND _MS. POTTER! _I SWEAR I'M CURSED WITH THE WRATH OF THE POTTER FAMILY! FIRST JAMES, THEN LILY, NOW POTTER _TRIPLETS!_" Snape said practically tearing his hair out.

"Well technically I'm a clone," Dani said.

"THESE POTTER'S ARE MULTIPLYING FASTER THAN SOMEONE YOU GAVE A MULTIPLYING POTION TOO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Snape said as he jumped out the window. "CLASS DISMISSED!" He yelled on the way down.

"You heard what he said !" Danny said as he ran out of the classroom. Everyone followed soon after.

_WITH SNAPE_

Snape fell on Dumbledore, and thankfully Snape's classroom was on the first floor so it didn't hurt Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Snape and winked.

"I will never be able to un-see what I just saw." Snape said as he got up and walked away.**(I'M SORRY I HAD TO DO IT!)**

_AFTER CLASSES AND DETENTIONS_

"Okay let's go to Hagrid's." Danny said.

~*_After a small little detour to Hagrid's*~_

Danny knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut.

"Well 'ello you lot! 'Ow can I 'elp you?"

"We know about the dog and the sorcerer's stone." Danny told him. Hagrid grabbed them all and pushed them inside.

"Look, you can't talk about Fluffy and the sorcerer's stone like that. I don't know 'ow you lot found out but that's top secret stuff your meddlin' in and it's not to be meddled with."

"FLUFFY? That thing has a NAME?" Ron asked.

"Well of course 'e does 'e's mine!" Hagrid exclaimed. Then they heard a tinkering sound and Hagrid took a golden ball out of a kettle on the fire. He then set it on the table.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Is that a... Hagrid how did you get one!" Ron started to say, however the ball cracked and a small head popped out of the ball or now egg.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

Suddenly two BLONE HEADED BOYS could be seen peeking through the window.

"Baxter and Malfoy! We have detention. Great thanks for having us be out past curfew Danny." Sam told him.

"Man I am just loaded with detentions aren't I?"

"Yes Danny, yes you are." Dani said patting Danny's back.

_AFTER A FAILED ATEMPT TO AVOID DETENTION_

"Detention and twenty five points. Each."

"TWENTY FIVE! Oh I'm sorry." Danny apologized after the sudden outburst.

"The nine of you will receive detention."

"I'm sorry professor I think you're mistaken, you said the nine of you, there are only seven of them."

"As honorable as your intentions were Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Baxter, you too were out after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Inside Danny's head, the only words that could be hear were: HA HA!

"Wow I have detention for like a month and a half I am not helping myself."

"Mr. Potter you only have three weeks and of detention."

"That plus the five weeks of detention Snape gave me. I just got back from them. I go to yours, then to his, and then it ends up being after curfew."

"Why did he give you five weeks of detention?'

"Same reason you gave me three."

"Then why did he give you detention?"

"I don't know. But it was SO worth it." Danny said smiling.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just go to yours then his, then I go to the common room. But can you keep me from getting more detentions by telling the teachers? I don't want enough detentions to make it so I have detentions next year."

"Sure. You're all dismissed. GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!" McGonagall yelled at them. Danny ran out first so he didn't get any more detentions that might turn into suspensions. "How much do you want to bet he's be exhausted in a week to the point he can barely stand?"

They all made their bets and left.

**Okay I was thinking about it and I decided I'm gonna have another votey thing. I don't like how Danny ended with his adoptive family, so I'm gonna give you two choices:**

** A) He, Harry and Dani go visit them over the summer (can be changed to spring break) instead of the **Shudders** Dursleys.**

** B) Danny completely forgets all about them.**

** Your choice, review goal is 65. I'm also thinking about there being Hogwarts spring break, so just go ahead and change that right up there there the thing says you can. Just say A or B if you want to. Please review blah blah blah you get the point. Review and I'll give you a pumpkin pastie. You know you want it. *Pumpkin padsies will not really be given, don't bug me with messages asking for them. You want one go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They have them.**


	16. Sleepless Danny, Snape's mental issues

**Okay I have a solution! Read the chapter and you will find it. (IT'S AT THE END SHHHH!) ON WITH THE CHAPTAH!**

It was one week later, and they were all hoping they would win the bet. So far, the people out were: Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Dash, **(Yes they bet :D)** Tucker, and Dani. The people still in were McGonagall, Harry, and Sam. Now they were on McGonagall's day to see if she won the bet. The bet was to see how long Danny could survive with having four hours of detention every night and regular school work.

"How many more weeks of detention do I have?" Danny asked.

"Four." Harry told him. He had made the bet for tomarrow so He was hoping he would be extremely tired today and tomarrow barely able to stand so he could win. He felt kind of guilty but hey, he wanted those one hundred galleons with the contributes of rich Malfoy, Dani and himself, who put in an extra ten each. One hundred thirty galleons could buy him something REALLY nice!

Danny smaked his head on the table and groaned.

"Danny don't do that you're getting your hair in my ink." Harry told him. Danny groaned louder.

"Your to tired now you need to do a sport or something. What happened to 'I don't sleep for three days at a time because of ghost fighting' Danny?" Sam asked

"He DIED again when I became a wizard." Danny replied.

"You sound like your drunk or something." Harry told him.

"No I haven't drank any fire whiskey _Mother_."

"Danny you have to go to McGonagall's Detention now." Sam told him.

"M'kay."

_AT MCGONAGALL'S DETENTION_

"I want you to clean all the trophies in this trophy case. NO MAGIC." McGonagall told him. _"Okay, hopefully the most boring detention job besides listening to Snape, will tire him out. 130 galleons, here I come!_

"Alright."

_WITH HARRY_

"Don't you have quidditch practice Harry?" Hermione asked.

"CRAP- I MEAN CABBAGE! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Harry yelled as he ran up to the dormitiory to go get on his quidditch robes.

_TWO HOURS LATER WITH DANNY_

"NO IT'S ONE OF THE POTTERS!" Snape said.

"Sir I have detention."

"DETENTIONS FROM ME FROM NOW TO TE END OF TIME ARE CANCELLED! JUST NEVER LET ME SEE YOU OR YOUR FAMILY AGAIN! AH!" Snape yelled as he ran to his office and locked the door like a scared little child.

Danny walked to the door and left detention. "SWEET FREEDOM!" He yelled as he walked to the common room to go sleep for the next day or two.

_IN THE BOY'S DORMITORY_-

"How is this going to work?" Tucker asked.

"He took my bed!" Harry cried.

"He could not be snoring louder." Nevile said.

"He's hugging his pillow?" Tucker said.

"HE TOOK MY BED!"

"What do you mean! We are wizards going to a magical school! We just use magic." Ron said.

"Know any silencing spells?" Tucker asked.

"No."

"We're screwed."

"I guess Sam won." Sam guessed that he would end up sleeping for a long time and nobody could wake him up. Sam won!

"Why does Sam always win?"

"I'm pretty sure she has psychic powers."

"HEY THERE IS A DANNY SLEEPING ON MY BED CAN WE GET TO THE PROBLEM!"

"I have a solution!" Ron said. Ron grabbed a pillow and put it over Danny's face. The snoring stopped, and Ron pulled Danny off Harry's bed.

"Why does everybody always do bad things to him while he's sleeping?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP!" Tucker yelled.

"How are you already sleeping?"

"I had a hard day okay Ron!"

"This is an awkward night."

"Shut up Harry."

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN OVER TWO WEEKS, AND YOU GUYS CAN'T BE QUIET FOR ONE NIGHT! SHUT THE FLIBBERS UP!" Danny yelled before he rolled over.

"I just can't take him seriously when he replaces bad words with made up stupid ones." Tucker said.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I GRAB YOU, FLY OVER TO THE DEEPEST HOLE I CAN FIND, AND DROP YOU IN IT FROM 70,000 FEET IN THE AIR!" Danny said before he rolled over again.

"We should shut up now." Nevile said.

"What is going on in here?" Dani said as she stepped into the boy's dormitory rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Danny just fell asleep for the next day or two. In Harry's bed."

"Sucks for you Harry."

"Shut up!"

"Haaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyyyy..." Danny growled.

"Okay! Okay."

"Let's go talk in the common room..." Danny suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Harry whispered loudly. Then they all minus Danny went to the common room.

"Okay I think I'm gonna sleep down here till Danny is done sleeping 'cause he's scary right now!" Nevile said.

"He wouldn't do it. He's too worried about becoming him." Dani said.

"Who's him?" Harry asked.

"I'm not the one to tell you that now am I?" She said as she stood up. "Goodnight." She said before she walked away.

"She is way too smart to be Danny's clone." Harry said.

"Actually, she's just been spending too much time with Hermione." Tucker said. "She was a lot different before she came here."

"How did you know her before she came here?" Ron asked.

"Um...Ask Danny!" He said before running away.

"You know this is the most awkward night ever, in the history of Hogwarts." Harry announced. Everyone agreed, and awkwardly went to bed.

**OKAY THE SOLUTION: I have been thinking about what I see in the votes, and most people chose B so they could see the Dursleys reaction to 3 potters. WELL NEW OPTIONS!**

**A) Still A**

** B)Still B**

** NEW OPTION) Fentons for spring, Dursleys for Summer.**

** Yes I know I got well over 65 reviews, so you are out of the review goal zone! Yay! Review blah blah blah. Better review or I start review goal again. Watching you.**


	17. Detention Again WITH HAGRID!

** Explanation at the end. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

It was twelve thirty pm, on Sunday, exactly one and a half days since the last chapter.

"Hi guys! I forgot what sleeping feels like after you wake up! Feels great!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLEPT IN MY BED!"

"Well the Bertie Bot's every flavor beans were delicious."

"YOU ATE THEM!"

"No..." Danny said as he ran away as Harry chased after him. In the end he just turned intangible and stood there as Harry tried to grab him.

"Awkward moment." Dani said. "I hate being related to them."

"I'm sorry." Hermione told her patting her back.

"I'm hungry." Ron and Tucker said.

"SHUT UP!" Sam and Hermione said as they both hit their perspective boys. Then they went and dragged Harry and Danny who was now tangible away from each other.

"It's like there is someone controlling our lives making us act like each other. Like an author." Dani said.

"That's ludicrous and impossible." Hermione said.

"English?"

"It's crazy and not possible." Sam told Ron.

"Oh."

"What day is today?" Danny asked.

"Sunday." Dani said.

"Didn't we have detention yesterday?"

"It was postponed due to not being able to wake you up."

"Crip I didn't get to skip it." Danny pouted.

"Once again I just can't take you seriously!" Tucker said laughing.

"Tucker..." Danny growled.

"Harry don't you have a quidditch game in twenty minutes?" Sam asked him.

"CRAP- I MEAN CRIP!"

"He always falls for that." Sam said laughing. "Danny doesn't it bother you you slept for two days?"

"Not really." Sam just face palmed.

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH_

"Hey where's the game?"

"This is Slytherin PRACTICE. There's no game."

"Sam..." He growled in a whisper.

_LATER AT DETENTION_

"You'll be with Hagrid for your detention. Mr. Filch will take you there." McGonagall told them. She lead them to Filch and walked away.

"You'll be going to the dark forest for your detention. I remember when they used to hang you by your thumbs in the dungeon. God I miss the screaming." Filch said in his usual Filch-ish voice. **(If I wrote it the way he really pronounces it you wouldn't be able to read it.)**

"THE DARK FOREST! Students aren't allowed!" Malfoy shouted.

"Deal with it. If I can fight the king off the ghost zone as an eleven year old you can take a few steps into the dark forest." Danny snapped annoyed.

"Looks like somebody needs to sleep another day." Harry whispered to Sam. Sam began to giggle.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Danny."

"Yeah, nothing biting his butt." Harry whispered. Sam burst out laughing.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Well is there?" Harry asked before he started laughing again.

"No." Danny said. Then he snuck behind a tree and overshadowed Harry.

"Hi I'm Harry! I hate to say it but my brother Danny is so much better than me!"

Danny came out of his body and started laughing.

"Why you little..." Harry said as he grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt. Hagrid turned around to see a smiling Harry and a Danny on the floor with his hand over his left eye.

"Er... Well 'en, see 'is." He said as he held up his pointer and middle fingers that were covered with a silvery substance. "'At's unicorn blood. Now 'is one's been 'urt badly..." Hagrid continued his speech on what happened to the unicorn. **(you know what he said.)**

"We'll spit into two groups. Ron, Hermione, Dani and me. Then Danny, Harry, you go with the two fools."

"Fine but we get fang." Malfoy sassed.

"Alright but just to let you know, he's a bloody coward."

_LATER IN THE DARK FOREST_

"OW!" Harry and Danny said each with both hands over their scars. "SHUT UP!" "NO YOU SHUT UP!" "OW!"

"WHAT THE FIG IS THAT!" Dash yelled, pointing to two hooded figures that were floating somehow. He and Malfoy then sprinted up a hill-falling a few times- and hid behind a tree like frightened little girls.

"THANKS A LOT!" Danny yelled at them.

"Danny, how nice to see myself again. Still human I see? Or at least half." One of the figures said evilly.

"No, no no..." Danny said backing away.

"Harry..." The other on hissed. Harry then started to back away as well. Somehow he made it so Danny was in front of him.

"No, no, no, no! It's not you! It can't be you! You're in the thermos!" Danny cried.

"Ah, but my friend Lord Voldemort here helped me! I'm now free." The first hooded figure said, red eyes were visible beneath the hood. "How about that family of yours Danny? Mom, Dad, Jazz, Danielle. And your friends, Tucker, Valerie, _Sam_."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Danny yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A SINGLE PERSON I KNOW OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF OBLIVION!"

"And how about your new friends hmm? Nevile, Ron, Hermione, Harry. What about them?"

"You wouldn't touch them! I'd just beat... you... again..." Danny said as he hit a wall as he was backing away. With nowhere to go he just began to crouch lower to the ground.

"I'll come after you Danny. Every one of them too." The dark figure said as he leaned in closer to Danny. He backed away. "I will be seeing you soon." It said before it appearated away with Voldemort.

The searing pain in Danny and Harry's scars subsided, and Danny looked to the ground.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Me." Danny said in a voice that was barely audible as he looked up, almost pleading acceptance.

"You?"

"My future self." Danny explained the story of his evil future self.

"Danny it doesn't matter. You're who you are now and you always will be."

Danny nodded as they turned around and saw Hagrid and the others staring with hanging jaws. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Everything from 'How's that family of yours?' " Hermione said.

Sam ran out, crouched down, and hugged Danny. "It's fine. We don't care who he is. All we care about is who you are." Sam said as she go of Danny.

"THAT IS ME OKAY SAM!" Danny shouted as he got up and turned his back towards them. "Maybe not right now but it it will be."

They walked back to the castle in silence.

**Okay kinda angsty but it had to be said right? Don't answer that.**

** So the results are in! AND THE WINNER IS...**

** …**

** …**

** …**

** NOT ONE OF MY OPTIONS! DUN DUN DUN!**

** Okay so random option that was made up wins! It was:**

** Dursleys spring break, Fentons summer.**

** No I have to think of some excuse for them to have to leave Hogwarts for spring break. And think of the spring break. Thanks.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Button's right there. Click it. You know you should. v**


	18. I hate my dreams

**Lets get on with the chapter k? It's another Point Of View Chapter. Always funny.**

_DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW_

No, that wasn't Dan! This is a dream! If I pinch myself I'll just wake up!

"Ow!" I whispered.

"What is it Danny?" Dani asked me.

"Nothing." Yeah definitely not a dream. Why would Dan team up with Voldemort? What if he goes back to America and destroys Amity Park? What if he destroys Hogwarts? What if he destroys the world? What if he murders every person I love and care about? What if he murders everyone on Earth?Okay, I should calm down before I have a panic attack and/or an arrhythmia** (When the heart beats abnormally. For further explanation go watch Dr. G.)**. Curse my brain for thinking of all these frightening questions.

"Ow!" I said loudly. However it was muffled due to the tree I just ran into. Is that a splinter in my lip? I'll deal with it later. If I keep hitting my head on things I'm going to start to lose my eyesight and be practically blind like Harry and Tucker. **(AND THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE THIS STORY!)**

Oh would you look at that; the entire group is out of sight! Well thank God for ghost powers! Just transform here... Yep, there we go! Well at least I get to go back to the castle alone. Walking with people who just found out your future is to be some evil, creepy butch ghost, who's a mix of mine and Plasmius' ghost forms, who destroys the entire world and makes everyone live a horrible, terrifying life, is just plain awkward.

After about thrity seconds, what would have been a fifteen minute walk was a thrity second fly. I thank my 212 mph. maximum for that. Phasing into the dormitory also useful. Too bad in about three weeks I have to go home for spring break along with everyone else so they can install ghost-proof walls, windows, and floors only I can't phase through everywhere except my dormitory, all because of the phasing. Great the Dursleys. Well at least Dudley's fun. He he he. Oh god I'm down to evil laugh! No! The Vlad in me is getting bigger! EW!

Well if nobody minds I'm going to bed. I'm probably going to be haunted by my dreams quite a bit tonight but hey, who cares! I need to get away from this cruel world, to go to one that's even more cruel, but doesn't exist! Hooray for me.

I wonder how people fall asleep? Do they just keep thinking unti-...

_~*I'm sorry Danny isn't here at the moment and is currently unconscious. Please leave a message when he wakes up.*~_

_ ~*Wait never mind here are his... dreams.*~_

All I see is black. Wait there's light. Okay the sky is red somehow, I think it's because of the sun or something. But not nice, pretty, sunset red sky, I mean scary red sky. It's Amity Park. The buildings are on fire, the city is destroyed. There are three things in front of me. Two appear to be woman, and the third a... bear. I walk closer. The bear is actually an obese man in orange. The other two are woman, one abut thirteen and the other about forty. The one that was thirteen had long orange hair, and was wearing blue. The one that was forty had short brown hair and was also in blue. My adoptive family. My adoptive parents and sister, Jazz.

Jazz lifted her head up. "Why Danny? Why did you leave us? You knew this would happen! We needed you!"

"Jazz... I didn't mean to! I didn't think about it! I'm sorry!"

My old Mom opened her eyes. "Danny. I know who you are. You didn't save us. I thought I could trust Phantom after I knew he was you, but apparently I can't. I'm happy I have no reason to call you my son anymore."

"Why do you have to be here, ghost. Do you want to cause us more pain? Does that make you happy?" My old Dad told me.

"Mom... Dad..."

"Why weren't you there for us Danny? We hate you. We never want to see you again. Just leave us in peace." Jazz told him.

"NO JAZZ! MOM! DAD! NO!" I shot up. Thank god I put that silencing spell on my bed. I was covered in sweat. Ew.

I had three more dreams like that. But the worst one was the dream after those three.

I was in a room. Actually it wasn't even a room, just a black space that somehow had gravity and an invisible floor underneath me. About fifty feet away from me, there was a white, cloaked figure. It wasn't a ghost, I could tell. But it was a person..

I walked toward the person to find that it was not one, but at least eight in a line. The first one stepped forward, and removed it's hood. Jazz.

"Jazz!" I started to move forward, only for a magical shield to be put in my face. I was blown back. I lifted myself up and turned towards her.

"You have the guts to try to approach me? After you left me, Mom, and Dad, to die in Amity?" She said. Three more figures stepped forward and removed their hoods. Mom, and Dad. Well Jazz's anyways. "Why don't you just stop?" She said, before she, and her parents disappeared.

Next figure. Ron. "You're just a freak of nature aren't you? Half ghost, and half human. Destine to destroy the planet. You belong in a lab, or a cage, nothing else." He disappeared.

The next one was Tucker. "I can't believe you. You left us. All of us, to die. Everyone at Hogwarts is dead because of you. Just like you." He said, before he disappeared as well.

The next one was Hermione. "You foul, evil, disgraceful, person. You're not even a person you're a lab rat. An experiment. You told me your story and I still trusted you. Now, you sat there and watched as the entire world crumpled within flames you created. I'm ashamed to say you were once my acquaintance." I think she disappeared the most dramatically.

The next one was painful. It was Sam, the girl I love. "Why Danny? Why did you leave me? I trusted you! You left me there and told Voldemort to kill me! I hate you." That literally grabbed my heart and smashed it into a million pieces.

Next I saw Harry and Dani. "You left us. Your siblings. You stood there and watched us die laughing. We can never forgive you."

Next were my biological parents. Lily and James Potter. "We risked our lives to save you, and this is how you repay us? By going and killing everyone and everything? You aren't our son anymore. You don't even exist to us."

I woke up and shuddered. "I'm never going to let that happen. I promise." I said silently.

** After 24 hours I got a total of TWO reviews. Then I got a total of SEVEN from when I posted chapter 17 to today. No what I like. IF I DON'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS IN 24 HOURS BACK TO REVIEW BLOCK! I mean it. Review blah blah blah yeah I don't want any messages or reviews complaining. Thanks. Review it and you get a smiley face. :)**


	19. SpringEaster Break and Dudley

** I'm just gonna get on with it today. **

"WHOO! SPRING BREAK!" Tucker yelled as he ran down the corridor with his trunk.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled running after him. "WAIT! YOU'RE MY RIDE HOME! Oh wait, I'm his. NEVERMIND!"

"IT'S EASTER BREAK!" Hermione yelled.

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"It's spring break in America." Dani told her.

Danny face palmed and he, Harry and Dani boarded the train and got into a compartment. Then Hermione, Sam, Tucker, and Ron followed suit.

The train began to move within a few minutes and Danny took out a piece of parchment and a pen.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You've never seen a pen before?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"It's a quill with the ink already inside it." Hermione told him. Ron nodded.

"Okay so let's make a list, what are we going to do to Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia?" Danny asked.

"Really Danny?" Sam asked. "You're making up ways to harass your family members?"

"Like you should talk Miss 'I painted my parent's house black because they made me paint my nails pink.' "

"Hmp."

Over the next thirty minuted they came up with many ideas. Including certain ideas from the Weasley Twins, who came in fifteen minutes in.

"Well I brought a few potions of my own creation." Danny said evilly.

"How are you so good at potions?" Hermione asked. She wouldn't admit it but he was better than her at potions.

"Hey I lived with a lab in my basement for eleven years of my life!" He said loudly. "Now, as I was saying, these are going to cause... 'interesting' effects."

"That's our spook!" The Weasley twin's said happily.

"Will you quit calling me that?"

"Well you are one aren't you?"

"Shut up Fred."

"So give us the details... What do they do..." George stated.

"I have no idea. I did not put labels on them." Danny said smiling.

Everyone face palmed.

_AFTER A VERY LONG TRAIN RIDE IN DANI'S POINT OF VEIW_

Me Harry, and Danny, got our trunks and stepped through the wall to muggle land. Harry and Danny started walking so I just followed them. I don't even know what these people look like!

The two of them walked to a fat kid, a fat man, and a too-skinny woman. As we walked closer, I thought the fat kid smelled like cookie dough. Not good cookie dough though, like cookie dough that's a week old, and covered with mold.

As we got even closer, I saw the boy staring at my chest. Perv. Apparently Danny noticed too, because he sent a green eyed death glare to him. The boy stopped looking but kept sneaking peaks.

"Who's the girl?" The fat man growled.

"Our sister, Uncle Vernon." Harry told him.

"There's a third one?" The skinny woman asked before she fainted.

"Petunia!" He shouted. "Why you little..." Our so called uncle said to me. Danny picked her up and walked her back to the car. I grabbed his trunk and followed suit.

As I was walking, I felt a hand on my backside. I turned around to see the fat boy who I think is my cousin.

Shocked I slapped him across the face. "I'M YOUR COUSIN YOU PERV!"

I can't wait to try out those potions.

_BACK TO NORMAL NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW_

They all got into the car and drove to Surrey. When they arrived, they found that they were going to be in Harry's bedroom, which had only one bed.

"Okay, whoever runs around the block the fastest wins. No magic or you know what." Dani said.

"DID I JUST HEAR SOMEBODY SAY THE M WORD!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

They all ran out the door.

"Nope!" Danny said as he ran out.

"I don't think so!" Harry said.

"No!" Dani said. Then she pulled her upper body back through the door. "Oh I said magic, does that count?"

While Uncle Vernon threw a tantrum, they all ran around the block. Dani was the first one finished and a girl that was obviously older came up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well me and my brothers are staying here for the week, and there's only one bed. I just got it."

"Okay then..." She said before she walked away.

"Some people don't understand."

Then Dudley came outside and saw Dani standing there.

"What are you doing with Potter and Potter?" He asked, obviously making fun of "Potter and Potter".

"Being Potter."

"You're a Potter!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"But you're too hot to be a Potter!"

She slapped him again.

"I'd quit the flirting before they get back. You don't want to know the wrath of my big brothers."** (Technically they are older due to the fact that Dani's a clone.) **

"Ha! I could take them down with my eyes closed." Dudley said as Danny and Harry ran up to Dani.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"What took you guys so long?" Dani said annoyed after waiting so long.

"He tripped me!" Harry said.

"So we started fighting..." Danny started.

"And then this old lady started yelling at us..."

"Then we yelled at the old lady..."

"And that's pretty much it!" Harry concluded.

"So Dudley..." Danny asked. "Still think you can take us on?"

Dudley was gone faster than the wind.

"For such a fat kid he can really book it." Dani said.

**K. This is all you're gonna get for now. Please give me ideas for after effects of the potions! If I like it I put it into the story. Oh yeah and this will probably be the last chapter till next year because I am going to Florida. So just in case, Happy/Merry Christmas!**

** AND DON'T RUSH ME WHILE I'M ON VACATION OR AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER!**


	20. A magical day of potions with Dudley

** Okay I have to say I said "happy/merry Christmas" because that's what they say in HP and DP. Brilliant shall we applaud! Clap clap clap on with the story.**

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"Which one?" The three Potters asked. Hey knew he meant Harry but it was still funny.

"THE ONE THAT STARTS WITH AN H!"

"Okay, so it's about seven AM. That means he's calling you down to cook breakfast. Put this in everyone's food except for ours. Them we'll see what happens." Danny instructed. He handed Harry a vial with purple liquid inside.

Harry went downstairs followed by Danny and Dani.

"WHY DID ALL THREE OF YOU COME DOWN?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Oh like you didn't know all three of us were coming." Dani said. Uncle Vernon managed to turn a new shade of purple as he yelled at Dani, who just stood there rolling her eyes. "You done?" She asked annoyed.

"AH-" he started. "POTTER! GO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"I don't mean to be rude Vernon, but which one?" Petunia asked.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK?"

So Harry went to go make breakfast. He managed to make cinnamon rolls, which he coated in purple "frosting". He made three that were normal and three that were made with a potion.

"Why is it purple?" Dudley asked.

"Because it feels like it." Dani told him while taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

Petunia looked disgusted and Vernon was now turning purple again. Dani stood up and left the house while holding her cinnamon roll. Danny and Harry followed.

"You are a god." Harry said as he bowed on his knees to her.

"You may rise, my brother." Dani joked.

"Well lets not take it too far." Danny said.

Harry stood up and turned to Danny. "What did that potion do?" He asked.

"Well judging by the color," he began, "It should make everyone fall over a lot."

"Well that sounds stupid." Dani said.

"Not when we're talking about fat people falling down stairs." Danny said.

Dani and Harry started laughing to the point where the couldn't breath.

"I WANT TO SEE ONE OF THEM-HAHAHAHA-FALL UP THE STAIRS!" Dani laughed.

"I did that at Hogwarts. Not fun." Harry said. Now Danny joined Dani on the floor laughing.

When their laughing fit ended, they got up. "It should last until lunch so we can try more." Danny said.

"How many do you have?" Harry asked.

"About fifty." Danny replied.

"We need to get started then." Dani concluded. They suddenly heard a huge crash inside the house.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" Vernon yelled. The Potters went into another laughing fit.

"What are you guys, like, doing?" Some sassy blonde girl asked them.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry said.

"Plus we aren't telling you." Dani replied.

"Mostly because we don't know who you are." Danny said before the tree of them went into another laughing fit.

"Ugh!" She said as she pouted and stomped away.

"Now THAT is the definition of DRAMA QUEEN!" Dani said.

The Potter walked inside to see Dudley walking down the stairs. Dani, was lucky enough to be at the bottom of the stairs when Dudley fell.

Now the next scene is very funny.

Dudley was on top of Dani with his hands on a certain part of her upper body. Dani's jaw was hanging in anger, embarrassment, and amazement, as her cheeks turned bright red. Danny and Harry's faces were red with anger. Dani lifted a hand and slapped Dudley across the face HARD as she jumped away from him.

Danny punched Dudley in the face as he got up sending him to the ground.

"You pull another move like that and I'll show you REAL pain."

Harry finished it off with another punch.

Dani looked really embarrassed.

"Don't ever let that happen to me unless it's my husband." Dani said.

"We won't."

"Now back to business," Dani said. "YOU PERV!" She said. She then started yelling at Dudley. Not shouting, straight forward yelling.

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT CHAPPIE! I REALLY think this is where the chapter ends and the next one will be long. IT'S A BUNCH OF THE POTIONS! It's like the prank thing except there are no teams. YAY! Okay bye! Will update soon. Maybe. **


	21. ANOTHER MAGICAL DAY OF POTIONS!

**OKAY YOU GUYS KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN :)**

POTION 1: Fail.

By the end of the day everyone was a snake. Unfortunately, the Potter's speak pauseltounge.

"DANNY!" Dani yelled.

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE CAN STILL UNDERSTAND THEM!"

"NOW WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM YACK!" Harry yelled.

POTION 2: Success!

"OH MY GOD! AH!" Petunia said as she ran away from the air. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

At the same time, Dudley was running from dust, and Vernon was running from running. The Potters were in a laughing fit.

"AH!" The Dursleys yelled as they ran from laughing.

POTION 3: It didn't work out to well.

"It's kind of lame." Harry said as he looked at the three boxes on the floor. One was tall and skinny, another was short and fat, and the last was medium height and VERY fat.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CUBED VENGANCE!"

"What the heck is wrong with this guy?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Dani and Danny replied simultaneously.

Danny sucked him into the Fenton thermos and grabbed three markers.

"I have an idea."

POTION 4: HAHAHAHA!

"So they're seeing everyone as the person they've loved the most in their life?" Harry summarized.

"Pretty much!" Danny agreed.

"Sarah is that you?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"Brian!" Petunia said as the hugged each other. "When did you get so fat?"

"Sarah your so skinny!"

The Potters were on the floor laughing to the point the couldn't breath.

POTION 6: OH GOD!

Dani walked downstairs to see Professor McGonagall standing in the kitchen.

"Uh... Hello Professor, nice day isn't it? What are you doing in my aunt and uncle's house?"

"Danielle, what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked in Petunia's voice.

"Aunt Petunia, is that you?"

"Of course it's me who does it look like?"

"My transfiguration professor." Dani mumbled. "DANNY!"

"WHAT?" Danny asked.

"What does this one do?"

"It makes them look like Hogwarts Professors. Why?"

Dani pointed to Petunia.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?"

Uncle Vernon came down the stairs. Or at least who they thought was Vernon. It LOOKED like Snape.

"OH GOD!" Danny yelled.

"SHEILD YOUR EYES!" Dani shouted.

"From what?" Dudley asked. They turned to see a Professor Sprout.

"OH GOD!" They yelled as they ran outside.

POTION 7: What the heck?

"WHY IS MY SKIN PURPLE?" Vernon yelled.

"ARE THERE _HORNS_ ON MY HEAD?"

"I wonder why they're still eating the food we give them." Dani said.

"Seriously, you think they would have stopped by now." Harry agreed. Danny Nodded and they started laughing.

POTION 7: LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA! (TO THE TUNE OF THE LA LA SONG FROM CHARLIE THE UNICORN 1)

"WHY IS THIS ATROTIOUS MUSIC PLAYING!" Petunia yelled.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Dudley yelled.

"WHY MUST THIS MUSIC TORTURE US?" Vernon shouted.

Somewhere far away, The Potters were laughing their butts off.

POTION 8: IT'S PEANUT TIME!

Danny stared at the three peanuts laying on the floor. The box ghost flew in dressed in a banana suit.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!..." The box ghost sang. Danny walked away, too mentally scarred to laugh. Dani and Harry watched trying to hold in giggles as Danny walked away. As he became out of view, they fell to the floor laughing their socks off.

POTION 9: How does Danny think of this stuff?

Dudley started laughing at his TV show, but stopped as his socks flew across the room. Harry walked by just in time to watch the scene. He started laughing and couldn't stop as the socks came and hit Dudley in the face.

"Danny!" Harry shouted through laughter.

"What?" He answered as he walked down the stairs.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked, still laughing.

"Which one was it?"

"Socks."

"Oh!" Danny exclaimed. "That one was at tricky one. Whenever they laugh, their feet send off a force that pushes your socks away. Then, your face sends one off that makes them come back." He whispered.

"How do you think of this stuff?"

"It just comes to me."

POTION 10: This is the one time I don't hate these things.

The Dursleys were all frozen in time. Dani had grabbed a stick and began to poke Vernon. As she poked, a swirling rainbow beach ball appeared on every one of the Dursleys.

"I HATE THAT THING!" Danny shouted.

"I think now is an exception." Harry said as he watched Dani on the floor struggling to breath through her laughter.

"THIS IS TO FUNNY!" She managed to say.

**I'm going to stop it here, and continue it in the next chapter. There are going to be twenty one potions, even though Danny said fifty. He was just over doing it. And one more thing...**

_**GIVE. ME. ****IDEAS****!**_

_** BYE!**_


	22. Mirrors and Greasy Gits

**Okay, I'm very sorry for the long wait on chapters. I just got a new laptop so I had to work that out. Now you guys are probably going to hate me for this, but I'm just going to skip the potions. Yeah, yeah, I know but don't worry, it's still going to AWESOME! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

"THANK GOD WE'RE LEAVING!" Dani yelled. "Oh, no offense to you guys it's just, you know the..." She said to the Dursleys.

"WHY DO YOU RUN FROM ME MY SWEET?" Dudley yelled sobbing.

"Because you annoy me." She said before turning and walking away. "SEE YOU NEXT BREAK!" she yelled, waving with her back turned.

By now the author thinks you know what the other two Potters were doing.

"Why are you guys on the floor? And what's so funny?" Sam asked as she looked down at them.

"DANI JUST-HAHAHAHAHA" Danny tried to say.

"The train leaves in three minutes." Sam said calmly looking at a watch on her wrist. She took it off and stopped the first little kid she saw. "Here little girl you can have this. Go do something nice with it." She said. The little girl looked at her with one of those "what the heck/oh my gosh" expressions and ran away.

Danny and Harry looked at her.

"Well what use do I have for it at a magical school where you can ask a painting what time it is?"

They just walked to the train in silence.

Once they were on the train they stopped and looked for Dani in a compartment. Once they found her they sat with her.

"So how did the potions go?" Sam asked.

"Hilarious." Danny said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all have laughing disorders now." Harry said.

"Hey where's Herbert?" Danny asked.

"We left our owls at Hogwarts remember." Harry reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey guys!" Hermione said.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Danny said. "HA! I said it first!" Danny said pointing and Dani.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry said.

"Happy day twelve years after you were born! Congrats!" Dani said. "Now if only I could have my first birthday,"

"Happy birthday!" Sam said to her.

"Thanks you guys!" Hermione looked around. "Where are Ron and Tucker?"

_AFTER THE LONG RIDE TO HOGWARTS THE AUTHOR REALLY DOESNT WANT TO WRITE RIGHT NOW (NOW IN HARRY'S POV)_

I don't get why we had to leave anyways. We came back and they said remodeling failed and they just turned the windows into constant shield spells. Couldn't they just have done that while we were here? There are only... never mind.

But now that we're back at school I just realized today is a Sunday. Wonderful, I really needed school tomarrow.

I think teachers shouldn't hand out piles of homework but that's just me. Hey, they're the ones that have to grade them.

Now if we're lucky, Danny will stop getting detentions and behave like a good little ghost, and we can start working on revealing Snape as the evil little git he really is.

"HARRY! WHERE ARE HERBERT AND HEDWIG?"

I swear, my brother is the absolute most forgetful person...

"Danny did you not hear what Harry said on the train?" Dani asked.

"Uh..." Danny began. "No?"

"Just get out of here Danny." Dani said calmly.

"But-"

"GO!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ron and Tucker yelled at me.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's your birthday, remember!"

"Yeah April 12!"

"No, that's HERMIONE'S birthday. And plus, me Danny and Dani have the same birthday anyways! August 21st."

"Uh," Ron said. "Well we have to go make a few changes to a certain cake..."

In the distance I could see Tucker scraping the name off a green cake and Ron rewriting words in pink frosting that used to be blue.

"They are such idiots." Dani said.

"But hey, I never thought we'd meet someone who liked meat as much as Tucker." Danny said.

"Wait," I began. "You met Ron before you met Tucker."

"Right, he, he, he..." Danny said, slowly inching away from me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

"Can we come?" Dani and Danny said.

"I don't want to be here when Hermione finds out." Danny said, using a puppy face. But puppy faces all of a sudden were different when it felt like you were looking in a mirror.

"Sure. Let me go get the invisibility cloak."

Now, everyone at Hogwarts, except perhaps the Weasley twins, knew that if you were roaming the castle after curfew, you would most likely get caught. But it's a different story when you're talking about two ghost's and their triplet brother with an invisibility cloak.

"Let's go to the library restricted section! We might find stuff on Voldy there." Dani said.

"Did you just say 'Voldy'" Danny asked.

"Perhaps."

"Okay fine let's go." I said. But really, my scar was hurting too much for me to care that much.

We made our way to the library and into the restricted section. But then we heard footsteps.

"IT'S FILCH!" Danny whispered loudly into my ear. We then made a run for it.

"YOU STUPID GHOST KIDS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

We made our way to a room a few corridors away. There were only a few desks and chairs, but there was also a mirror. I dropped the cloak and looked at it. It had weird writing across the top, and it looked really out of place.

I walked toward it until I could see myself in the mirror. But not only did I see myself, I saw two other people too. One of them had red hair and green eyes, and the other was a blue-eyed replica of me.

"You're my parents," I whispered. They nodded. I reached out to the mirror. I have waited for ten years to do so much as see a _picture_ of my parents, and here they are, almost like they live again. But my hand hit glass, and stopped there. I looked behind me, and there was nobody. Just Danny and Dani, but nobody else.

Why did I have to be Harry Potter? Why did I have to be the boy who lived? Why did my parents have to die? Why couldn't I be Ron with who knows how many siblings? Why couldn't I be Hermione with parents at least? Why couldn't I be Harry Potter with parents and siblings and without this scar and all the boy who lived annoying stuff to go with it?

Because of Voldemort. It all comes down to Voldemort. He killed my parents and gave me the stupid scar. Now kicking his but is personal. But it's not like I'm gonna let two ghosts that just happen to look very much like myself come along.

"Guys, we're going up to that trapdoor soon. I can feel it."

And the next day Dumbledore was at a ministry conference. The perfect time for a certain greasy git to take a stone that gives you immortality.


	23. INTO THE TRAPDOOR!

** Harry needed his own chapter don't you think? Now time for some exitingness! (I am aware that is not a word)**

The seven Hogwarts first years walked up to the third floor corridor. This corridor happened to be off limits.

"Why do _we _have to come? We aren't boys or girls who lived! There might be a hospital in there!" Tucker said, trying to make excuses.

"Oh, shut up you big baby! Why would they put a hospital in a trap door?" Dani said, dragging him along.

"Did you get stronger?"

"Maybe."

Harry shook his head and opened the door where fluffy was sleeping. Hermione had pulled a mini banjo out of nowhere **(I KNOW THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED GO WITH THE FANFIC!) **and enchanted it to play to keep fluffy from biting their heads off.

"Who goes first?" Ron asked.

"I'll go. If it's an endless pit I can fly out of it."

So Danny jumped in and you could hear a soft squishing noise from above.

"Are you okay?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah! It's a plant!" He yelled.

So the rest jumped in, one after another.

"DANNY!" Hermione yelled.

"What?"

"Look at yourself!"

Danny looked and saw the vines of this plant trap his legs.

"This is not good." He said. "Great. It cuts of ghost powers to. Wonderful. Congratulations, you stupid plant."

"This is devil's snare you idiots. It hates fire!" Hermione shouted.

"THEN LIGHT A FIRE!" Ron yelled.

"I can't! There's no wood!"

"NO WOOD!" Everyone yelled.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron shouted at her angrily.

"RIGHT!" Hermione exclaimed. She pointed her wand at the plant and lit it on fire. Once they were free the six or them glared a t Hermione.

"THERE'S NO WOOD?" Ron repeated.

"Sorry!" She said.

They walked into then next room. There they saw a bunch of birds flying, and a broom. They walked to the door at the end of the room.

"Locked." Tucker said.

"Great. Now what?" Ron said.

"Why are there so many birds in here? This is animal cruelty!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"They aren't birds," Dani started. "They're keys."

Harry walked to the broom. "Should I do it?"

"Well if you don't we will." Dani and Danny said.

"I didn't go through Vlad, Dan, and Voldemort, along with the pathetic annoying of Dash and Malfoy so we could get here and have us all chicken out." Danny said.

"Hey, I got cloned for a reason!" Dani said. "Sorry about that, by the way," She told Danny.

"No problem."

Harry grabbed the broom and spent about a minute trying to catch the key before he caught it.

"I'm not the youngest seeker in a century because I'm not good." He said, twirling the key around his finger.

They walked through the doors and saw a giant chess set.

"YES!" Tucker and Ron said.

"We'll be nights. Danny, Harry, take the bishops, the rest of you take pawns." Tucker told them.

They took there places on the board.

"Is this like muggle chess or wizard chess?" Hermione asked.

"Let's find out." Ron said. "Pawn to E,6." He commanded.

The pawn moved to said square and was smashed to pieces.

"Wizard chess, Hermione."

They played until it was the seven of them versus the other seven.

"We have to sacrifice ourselves." Ron said. Tucker nodded.

"NO! You can't!" The rest of them screamed.

"It's the only way."

Ron advanced to E,5, and was taken by the queen.

"RON!" Hermione was about to step forward.

"STOP! We're still playing." Tucker said.

He advanced to F,5, and the queen took him as well. Harry was left to checkmate the king.

"CHECKMATE!" He shouted. The king threw his crown at Harry's feet and hopped off the board. Harry picked it up and put in on his head. "Does this cover my scar?"

"No." Danny said.

"Well does it at least look good?"

"No."

"Forget you." Harry said flinging the crown at Danny.

In the next room they passed a troll that was unconscious. They carefully stepped over it and proceeded to the next room.

There they found two sets of seven bottles and a note in between. Hermione walked over and picked up the note, reading it aloud.

_Here you will find what you seek. But only if you do this correct._

_First goes the right, for the wrong is death._

_For both three is death._

_The largest is the favorite of a drunk._

_Blue will get you through the green flames._

_Green will get you through the red._

_Black will get you back through the white flames._

_Yellow will get you through the purple._

_Good luck._

And that was all it said.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "It's all about logic! Half the most powerful wizards in the world don't have an ounce of logic!"

Hermione read the parchment several times. She then gave Sam the parchment. Sam and Hermione worked through the bottles until there were four left.

"This will lead us back from the first fire. There's only enough for two. This will lead us back from this room, and there's enough for one. This will lead us through the the second room. But there are only enough for two. One of us has to go back." Sam explained.

Danny took the black vial that could get you back to the troll room. "Dani, I want you to go back."

"Danny! I want to stay here with you," Dani began.

"Dani, you know you aren't fully stable yet and I don't want you to melt in there. I love you like a sister, and none of us want you to die. I just want you to be safe. We don't know what's in there. Go out, and get help. The rest of us might die, and if we do, go on and make sure Dan and Voldemort can't get away with anything."

Dani hugged him. "You won't die." She said. "You guys are the boys who lived. You'll protect Hermione and Sam." She took the potion and ran through the white flames.

Danny and Sam took the blue potion, and Harry and Hermione took the Green one. They ran through their corresponding fires at their corresponding times, and imagined the enemy they were going to face.

**HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY! Just thought I'd put that in. Okay, um the next chapter is Danny and Sam, the next is Harry and Hermione. BYE!**


	24. THE EPIC BATTLES OF AWESOMENESS!

** ON WITH THE EPICNESS! Oh, and the chapter I was going to make was too short, so I combined them. Yay for you guys!**

_SAM'S POV_

Danny and I stared in shock at the sight before them. Dan Phantom, alternate universe Danny. I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it to be now.

"So, Danny, you have come. And how wonderful of you to bring our old crush with you." I stared. Old crush?

Danny blushed. "SHUT UP!"

"But there are other matters at hand. Or one, at this very moment I assume the other Potter is dealing with my good friend Lord Voldemort. But I get to deal with you." He began. I really couldn't imagine the horror Danny must be going through right now. This is what he can turn into. A heartless, emotionless, soulless, monster.

"But if I kill you, you won't turn into me. So I guess when I defeat you I'm just going to have to lock you up in a small cylindrical container perhaps? Like the one you put me in."

"You deserved to be in that container!" I shouted.

"Oh, Samantha, how could you be so rude?" He smirked.

"Don't call me Samantha." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Oops, I forgot, that would make Gothic Princess Samantha unhappy. But do I care? No. Hmm, maybe, since I can't kill Daniel-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"-I'll have to kill you instead." Dan said.

Before I could do so much as blink, Dan's head was smoking. But not because of the stupid flaming hair, but because of the same thing that made Danny's hand be smoking.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." He shouted.

Dan was mad Mad enough to make his hair start _actually _smoking.

"So, you'll sacrifice yourself for this... human?"

"I'd do anything for her."

"Even willingly go with me so you can spend the rest of your life and afterlife by yourself with me torturing you?"

"Yes." I looked at Danny in shock. There had to be something more to this! He wouldn't just give up! He's not even sure if Dan will let me go! How could he be so stupid! "But not without a fight." He said, shooting Dan in the head.

Quickly, I pulled my wand out of my robes and shot the fire spell Hermione taught me at his butt.

"TAKE THAT FRUITLOOP!" I shouted.

The fighting went on for what seemed like forever. I had been in almost the same spot the entire time, shooting an assortment of spells at different parts of Dan's body. Danny, however, had been flying around attacking and using a lot of energy. Danny was panting hard, but Dan was still panting lightly. At least he was panting though. I shot the most spells I possibly could at Dan. Some of them probably didn't do anything, but others did as much as they would to to a normal human. In some cases that was a ton.

"DANNY! DO IT NOW!" I shouted. He nodded and I ran behind him.

The whole room vibrated. The walls were shaking, and one cracked as Dan was slammed into it. Danny kept it up for ten minutes! I was wondering how much time it would take for him to wake up after this. He finally finished up the wail, and the cracked wall collapsed.

He fell backwards onto the floor. I ran to him. His eyes were just barely open.

"Danny, Danny, please stay awake for me, don't die, don't die!" I said, slapping his face lightly.

"Sam, I can't die. I'm already dead." He croaked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" I asked frantically.

"I'm fine! Just tired," He said. "I won't die," He whispered.

"No, Danny!" I shouted as he fainted. I checked for a pulse, and I sighed in relief when I did. Standing up, I turned to Dan and placed some charms on him so he couldn't say anything, or do anything. I bent down and put one of Danny's arms over my shoulder. Taking some of the potion myself, and making him swallow the rest, we exited through the fire.

_Old crush, _I thought. _Could that mean he loves me? Okay Sam, quit thinking like that! You're eleven. Too young for a relationship._ I waited in the ring of multicolored fire around me, waiting for Dani to come back with help.

_HERMIONE'S POV_

Harry and I ran through the flames to a large corridor with a mirror in the center. Next to the mirror stood not Snape, but Professor Quirrel.

"Professor Quirrel?" I asked.

"Where's Snape?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, you thought it's be Snape didn't you. No, nobody expected poor, stuttering P-Professor Q-Quirrel." He said.

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, I DID!" He said. He shot a spell at the two of us, binding us with rope. He began to rant about his plan. "This mirror shows me giving the stone to my master."

"You're master must be pretty pathetic to need a servant as worthless as you." I shouted. The only thing that got me was a gag. "HEY!" I cried, but due to the gag, it was very muffled and came out as "MMMM!"

Harry appeared to be deep in thought. He slowly tried to move in front of the mirror, but he tripped and ended up planting his face into the floor. Had we not been in this situation, I would have laughed. Thinking of counter-curses in my head, I successfully ignored what Quirrel was saying.

"COME HERE POTTER! NOW!" Quirrel shouted. The roped unraveled from around Harry and he scrambled to his feet. "What do you see?"

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?" He shouted again.

"I-I see myself, with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup." Harry was never a good liar.

_"LIES!" _A voice said. _"Let me speak with him, face to face,"_

"But Master you're not strong enough!"

"_I have strength enough for this," _The voice said as Quirrel unraveled his turban. As it was fully unraveled, you could see a pale, red eyed face.

"Harry," It hissed. "So wonderful to see you after ten years since you destroyed my life. Oh and how wonderful, you've brought you mudblood friend as well." I couldn't help but let out a "hey!" Through the stupid gag. Nobody calls me mudblood and gets away with it.

"VOLDEMORT?" Harry shouted. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I DON'T HAVE PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, IT TOOK ME NINE YEARS TO SEE MY BROTHER AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Ah, Harry-"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME HARRY AS IF YOU HAVEN'T RUINED MY LIFE!"

"-If you join me, I can bring your parents back."

I somehow got the gag of my mouth.

"LIAR! MAGIC CAN'T BRING BACK THE DEAD!" I shouted. Me and my big mouth...

"Alright that's it! Kill them both. But make sure the mudblood watches the stupid boy die."

And Quirrel pulled out his wand. He strutted over to Harry and grabbed him around the neck. Then, to my surprise, he started screaming. Quirrel was screaming in pain.

Quirrel let go and Harry looked at his hand. I don't know what he was thinking, but he put his hands on Quirrel's face. It started to blister painfully, and I swear Harry's scar was darker and deeper than normal. Only moments later, the ropes around me started to unravel. I saw Dumbledore come in and cast a spell at Quirrel. I rushed over to Harry.

"Quirrel," He began.

"It's alright Harry, you took care of him." I said as I looked at his scar. Sure enough, It looked like a fresh cut, and it seemed to be pretty close to bleeding. And with that, he blacked out. Poor Harry.

"Let's get him back to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. "Fast."

I nodded and followed Dumbledore out, and levitated Harry because he was to heavy.

"For being starved all your life with a bunch of muggles," I began. "You're pretty heavy."

**And, that's it. For now. Now please review the story! And say whether you want all seven books to be one big story, or seven medium sized ones. REVIEW THE STORY! FOUR REVIEWS WHEN I POST TWO CHAPTERS DOES NOT PLEASE ME! AND PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE ACCOUNTS CAN REVIEW TOO! Just wanted to point that out. REVIEW!**


	25. Epilogue

** AND THERE IS THE CLOSING TO THE STORY! I know I'm sad too, but there will be a sequel! Or maybe a SQUEAKUEL! Yeah, I know, I'm insane.**

"WHERE'S DAN?" Danny shouted, siting upright immediately.

"Nowhere!" Sam said pushing him down. "You kicked his sorry butt."

"How about Tucker? And Ron?"

"We're fine." They called from next to an unconscious Harry.

"What happened to Harry?"

"Bad run in with Voldemort." Dani said as everyone flinched at the name.

"And Snape?"

"He turned out to be the good guy. Quirrel was the bad guy."

"Why is my arm in bandages?"

"I dropped you down some stairs buy accident. Your arm is fine we just put that there to make you not be shocked when you woke up." Sam said, removing the bandages with a flick of her wand. His arm had one of the biggest bruises he'd ever had on it.

"WHAT WERE THOSE STAIRS MADE OF?"

"According to Dumbledore, rock." Sam said taking a step back.

It took Harry an extra three days to wake up, and they were all given fifty points each. Leading the house cup with seven hundred and twenty for points, they went through the last three months of Hogwarts with no problem whatsoever.

Harry and Danny decided to read Hogwarts a History, thanks to Hermione, and found out there was an elite group of pranksters in the school twenty years before called the Marauders. They then made a group called the Marauders Second Generation, consisting of them, Ron, Tucker, and the Weasley twins.

Hermione and Sam, feeling left out because of the way the boys made their group, created a group called the Maraudette Trio, consisting of them two and Dani, eventually to become the Maraudettes when they corrupted Ginny.

Hermione went on to becoming the best student in her year. She was a favorite among all teacher but Snape, and she did very well on her finals.

Sam and Neville got along pretty well wen they found out about each others' talent for herbology. She also got Malfoy and Dash a good few times.

Harry was famous for escaping death from Voldemort twice, along with being asked for help in defense against the dark arts multiple times.

Danny became famous for his ghost powers and "awesomeness" and was often asked to switch houses, always denying, along with the occasional "can you give me ghost powers too?" denying. He also sent a letter to his adoptive family, asking for forgiveness and got on back accepting. It also asked it he by any chance wanted to come back for the summer, which he automatically said yes to along with the force of Harry saying it was better there than with a bunch of Dursleys.

Ron became the school chess champion, just above Tucker on the scale. Seventh years often asked to play, but were thoroughly beaten. Even McGonagall couldn't beat him, and she won the wizard chess championships back in 1972.

Tucker was back to morning over the loss of technology and playing chess with Ron. Then he found out about a magical thing called magical fireworks and stopped his morning and became one of the best firework handlers and creators in the history of Hogwarts. Only the Weasley twins could best him.

Dani was stabilized and began to thoroughly enjoy her life as the girl who lived. She then found that she was a very talented potions creator, and somehow convinced Snape to let he come down into the potions lab every once in a while to express her inner talents. Everyone knew Snape liked her and she was his favorite student, but nobody said anything about it.

Boarding the Hogwarts express, Danny sighed. He was going to his old parents' house. What would he say to them? The last time he saw them he nearly attacked his "mother". What would they say to him?

To his surprise, they hugged him. "We missed you!" they said. Harry introduced himself, as well as Dani, and they had the best summer ever, tormenting Jazz, and causing chaos in the ghost zone.

"Hey Skulker you bloody bloke! Come here!" Harry shouted. Skulker got close. Harry punched him in the nose. "THAT'S for putting me in the hospital wing for a day you bloody piece of shazzles!"

"HARRY!" Jazz said from the back of the specter speeder. "LANGUAGE!"

"What? I'm only saying bad words if we're in Britain! Bloody means nothing here in America."

"Hmpf." Jazz said, crossing her arms.

Harry wasn't exactly... well behaved when people made fun of his accent either.

"Hey nice accent!" Some little boy on the street said to him. Then in a British accent, he said. "Of course, yours is much better than mine."

"I AM BRITISH YOU BLOODY AMERICAN!"

"Sorry about him!" Danny would say, pushing Harry out of the way. "He grew up in Britain, but he is my twin brother believe it or not!"

The little boy ran away.

Then Danny popped the question. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Do people in Britain make fun of American accents?"

**Okay! Can somebody from Britain please tell me it that it true! And sorry if i said anything racist towards you guys. A lot of us think you're awesome, including myself. And wish we were British. But we're Americans. Horribly lost and oblivious Americans. SORRY FOR RACIST THINGS! And sadly, story's over! Please review though! Now get ready for the sequel! REVIEW!**


End file.
